Death by Camera
by nudge-potter
Summary: New clones, new bad guys, same flock. Mostly. Except for Max meeting herself again , Fang going crazy, and what's this about the Day and Night school? Some FAX thrown in there at the last minute. ::I'm keeping the story, and the next chapter is up::
1. of Bridges and Cow Eyes

**Sigh. My first fanfic went unread. I cry. Oh well! On with the new, some people say, so I will try again. This time Max and her wondrous band of flying mutants go to a photo shoot. :] Hope ya like it!**

A light breeze ruffled my feathers, pinching my cheeks and pulling at my hair. I swooped down to grab an air current, laughing with joy at being in the air again. I looked back at my flock. Angel and Gazzy were racing, Nudge was (surprise) talking to Iggy, and Fang was shooting we funny looks at my immaturity. I sighed. Fang. After the whole deal in Hawaii, I didn't know what to expect. I mean, the whole flock knew that we had feelings for each other, but where do we go from here? Does he even still like me?

_Don't worry Max. He's like, obsessed over you! _ Angel's voice rang in my mind. I glanced at her, nodding my head in thanks.

"Uh, Max? Bridge." Fang told me. For a moment, I didn't get what he was saying. When I turned back around, I had to drop down about ten feet to avoid an overpass. Wow. Embarrassing much? Fang's face showed nothing, but Gazzy and Iggy were cracking up, and Nudge and Angel were barely concealing grins.

"Well if you didn't spend do much time making cow eyes at your lover Fang, maybe you could pay more attention." Iggy just dodged a well aimed punch from Mr. Dark and Silent, and I felt blood flooding my cheeks.

"Cow eyes? Eww! Cows have huge eyes! They're a big dinner plates. Only not that big. Max doesn't have dinner plate eyes. She had pretty eyes. Do you wear contacts? Have you ever thought that Iggy might not be blind, and he just needs glasses? Maybe we should get you tested. You know that book Harry Potter? If he has so much money, why doesn't he just by contacts instead of those huge dorky glasses? I mean, I never read the books, but wouldn't that be better than ugly glasses? For that matter, can vampires get AIDS? They're sucking all that blood, so somebody they get blood from must have AIDS, right? Can it kill the vampi-" Gazzy clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth. I let a silent whoop of joy. I love her, but that's a lot of words.

"Max? the building we're looking for is right around the corner." Angel reminded me of our task. Ugh. We had to go to a photo shoot for our campaign with Mom. I guess we're the new poster kids. Anyway, we're in Boston, and we're supposed to go to some agency and get our pictures taken. Oh. Freaking. Joy.

We decided to walk, because we were in the city. The crowded, noisy, busy city of Boston. The younger kids looked around in awe, Fang held no facial expression, but Iggy and I were nearly quivering in our worn out converse. There were so many people. and any one of them could be an Eraser.

_Max, there are none. _

_Sorry Angel. Old habits die hard. But there could be M-geeks. So be on the lookout_. She nodded, and conveyed the message to the other flock members.

The building in front of us looked like just another real estate building on the nicer side of town. The only way we knew it was there was the small sign in the window the read "_**Stronghold Models"**_. And our built in GPS, but hey, that's standard. We walked up the steps and through the door, to find one of my favorite people in the world.

"Mom!" I yelled to the woman sitting in the waiting room, looking around anxiously. Her head jerked up, just in time to be tackle-hugged by four bird kids. Iggy waited for a hug until we got off, and Fang settled for a friendly handshake.

"Oh my good, I was nearly calling the cops to find you. You are a half an hour late, and even though I know you guys are perfectly capable, you never know in a big city like this." She made eye contact with all of us, conveying her point.

"Don't worry! Max just almost flew into the overpass!" Gazzy pointed out. I made a note to smack him later. Mom cast me a suspicious glance, but shrugged it off.

"Let's go sign in." She shooed the others off to a well decorated waiting room (Fang did not look happy at being shooed, but he was gonna have to deal), and pulled me to the check in counter. "I put you on as care-taker of the flock, so you will have to give her the information." I shrugged, as the young woman behind the desk asked me the ages of the flock, and their clothes size. I estimated, as well as I could. After a lot more questions about their shoes sizes, I started to get tired. I shook out my aching wings, and she gasped.

"You...you have...you've got...win-" She was cut off by a middle aged man in an expensive suit.

"There's our famous bird girl! You're late for your shoot!" He grabbed my shoulders, and I was about to knock him straight to next Thursday, but Mom gave me a look that said "He's-not-some-freaky-robot-please-don't-kill-him-he's-going-to-make-our-campaign-a-lot-of-money. Or something like that.

"Yeah, well, a bridge decided to jump in my path on the way here." I mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. He gave a big laugh, that seemed a bit to hardy to be real. I finally let go of my shoulder, and grabbed my hand in a shake.

"I'm John Grassel, the owner of this here building." He shook hands with Mom too, and said "Well, let's go see this flock of yours, eh?"

Fang's head snapped up as we entered. The others gave us their attention, waiting.

"Um, this is John. He owns this place." I pointed to each flock member "That's Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy... where's Fang?" The others looked around, and after a moment, he stepped out of the shadows. A flicker of a grin lit on his face when John jumped. "Yeah. That's Fang."

"Well, uh, nice to meet you all. Let's get started, shall we?" After that, was total chaos.

**Well, chapter one!!! All this really happens, and you will not believe how many questions they ask! Anyway, I didn't do the disclaimer yet.**

**I own nothing but one fat cat, the overpass, and a snickers bar.**

**Luv you all! REVIEW!!!! please? You can have my (virtual) snickers?**

**~MK~**


	2. of Redheads and Awkwardness

**W0000t W0000t! I got reviews! It makes me feel loved! Thank you to:**

**Azzara: Thank you! You are my first reviewer! You make me happy!**

**Evilhunterperson: Thanks for clearing that up for me. I'll work on that. **

**Kelsey Goode: You should be the next Tony the Tiger. For Frosted flakes? Their Gah-reat! lol. I hope you like the next chapter**

**xSarahxMariexCullen: Okay okay! As long as you keep reading (and reviewing) I'll update**

**bookworm: Thanks! as i said before, Read and review, and I'll get the next chapter for you. Ha! That rhythms! **

**Santaclausrulesa18: Lol. Thanks. As long as you don't do the hokey pokey randomly in class, I'm pretty sure everyone will think you are sane. (believe me, science teachers do not look kindly upon the Hokey pokey!) Did you get a good look at the flying peanut's face? Because you should report him. **

**Fang's My Brother: thank you thank you! I like ur name btw.**

**You all get my virtual snickers! Yay for you! ****. I might have forgotten to mention Total in the first chapter... well now he's here. Your just gonna have to deal :] Just a random thought: It's easiest to write for Nudge. We both have big mouths. On with the show! Er, Story!**

It was insane. The walls had been knocked out, so everything was open. There were people everywhere. I could hear someone sobbing, cameras flashing, and something crashed. Just what I needed. More chaos.

"Well, I know it's a bit messy, but being a modeling agency is tricky. Ah, there they are!" John herded us to a group of Suits. I swear, they all looked identical. Same suit, same salt-and-pepper hairstyle, same limp handshakes. Their names went in one ear and out the other. If they were surprised to see a little scottie dog in Angel's arms, they didn't show it. "So here is how it's gonna work. There are four stations. The first is hair, then makeup, then wardrobe. After that, you will get the individual pictures taken. Then you will come back here, to the waiting area, to wait until everyone else is finished. Then we'll have some group pictures, and then you can go." Nudge and Angel squealed for joy, jumping up and down. Gazzy looked as if he was going to puke.

"Um, do us guys have to wear makeup too?" He asked. John smiled and laughed.

"It's nothing to be scared off. Just some touches for the camera." Gazzy didn't look any more reassured. I didn't think it sounded so great either. But it was for Mom, so whatever.

"Once one person finishes a station, the next person can go. Whose first?" Nudges hand shot up so fast that I was surprised to find her fingers didn't shoot off into space.

"Memememememememememe!!!!!!" She nearly screamed, her raised hands flying around. John fake laughed again.

"Al-righty then. Hair is right in that corner." He told her as she skipped off. He turned to us. "If you'll wait here, I have some work to do." And with that he left. Thank God.

"Well am I going to have to stay quiet this whole time?" Total demanded. "I missed my chance to go first! Can't I talk? I mean, it's obvious I have wings like you guys, this just isn't fair!" He "humf"-ed down on the modern sofa. Angel went to go pet him.

"Your lucky we didn't send you off to the kennel. You'll get your pictures taken with Angel." They both looked a little happier at that. I slumped into a seat, Gazzy sinking in beside me.

"Why us Max? Couldn't they have found some other mutant kids to use?" He whined. I patted his hand, because I couldn't find any other reassurance. This sucked. Fang stayed close to the shadowy corners of the room, nearly invisible.

"Wait, where's Iggy?" I asked, sitting up. My flock looked around in vain "Angel, can you read his mind?" She stopped for a moment, her eyes closed.

"Max?" She finally asked, looking at me "What is a Playboy bunny?" She asked. My ears turned red, and I heard a low chuckle from Fang.

"Just tell me where he is, and I'll deal with that later." I was gonna kill that little pyro bird guy. Because when his thoughts strayed that far, it wasn't good. Angel pointed in a general direction, and I dashed up.

"Please, for innocents sake, don't listen into his mind. He is highly disturbed." I told Angel. Weaving around mannequins and hairdressers, I found him.

Surrounded by what _did_ look like Playboy bunnies, in tight jeans and high shirts, was Iggy. Of course, he was enjoying it, as they stroked his wings in wonder. I could see him talking, and them laughing. A few of them looked to be about 20, but a couple could only have been my age. But sluttier. Anger coursing through my veins, I marched up to them.

"Are you really blind?" One bouncy redhead asked. Iggy shrugged.

"I can feel colors. Can I feel your face? You sound to beautiful to be real!" He said dreamily. I snorted. Just as I realized he was _not _reaching for her face, but a place lower than the neck, and higher than the stomach, I reached him.

"Iggy? What do you think you are doing?" My voice was icy, and he froze.

"Um, well, hello Max. I was just meeting some lovely models." He answered sheepishly. I don't think he knew I had punched him in the arm until I had dragged him away from the shocked girls. "Ow." He moaned as we entered the waiting area. I really wasn't good with lectures. A good beating would have to do.

"You idiot. We have to stick together! That one redhead must have been at least twice your age!" I yelled at him. Angel sat confused, Gazzy was laughing at the bruise forming on Iggy's arm, and Fang did a double take.

"You got a redhead? Twice your age? Dude, why didn't you bring me?" He demanded. He was soon rubbing his arm too.

A little while later, after some careful watching of Iggy, a small mousy woman found us.

"I'm the Hairdresser. Who's next? Come on! I can't wait all day!" She snapped her fingers at us, until Angel jumped up.

"Me next! And Total. We're going together." The mind reading six year old grabbed Total and bounded off behind the grouchy woman. Time passed, and after Angel, went Iggy, and then Gazzy. It wasn't until he was gone did I realize that Fang and I were alone together. I had tried to avoid as much of that as possible since Hawaii. It was still really uncomfortable. I looked over at him, and saw him turn away quickly. _He _had been looking ay _me_! If I had been some frail little non-bird kid_, _I'm pretty sure my legs would have been turned to jelly and my stomach would have flip flopped.

Luckily, I'm not, so instead, I said what came natural.

"What are you looking at?" Great. That was romantic. He shrugged.

"The most beautiful bird kid in the world." My breath stopped. What was I supposed to say to that?

"Um..." Wow. I, Maximum Ride, Queen of Witty Comebacks and Sarcastic answers, had nothing to say to that. I am so losing my grip.

"Max? Have you been avoiding me?" He asked bluntly. It took me a moment to process this. Had I been avoiding him? Well, it was just because I didn't know what was going to happen next.

"No! It's just that since Hawaii-" I was cut off by a high pitched, blood curling scream.

"MAAAAAAXXXXXXX!!!!"

**Ah, the cliffhanger. A ff reader's natural enemy. Sorry, it was just a perfect place to stop! I know. I feel so evil! Mwhahahahahahahahahahacoughcough! Oh well. I'll update soon, I promise! Loves Forever...**

**~MK~**


	3. of Modeling and Kisses

**Well, here it is! The next chapter! To tell you the truth, I was going to make this a one-shot, then I added the screaming at the end. So for you loverly reviewers, I have just a few things to say...**

**Candibear: May I suggest bipolar medication? They really worked for me! jk! But I have a little advice. Instead of yelling 'Awkward silence!' as usual, just yell 'GIN AND TONIC!' really loud, preferably in school. This way, everyone looks at you funny, and there is ANOTHER awkward silence? It's truly amazing. **

**Fuzzylogic- I like your name too! What is it with everybody's cool names? And thanks for the review! Isn't it hard not to sound like Nudge? I mean, some people are just born talking. Metaphorically. **

**Kelsey Goode: You guessed it! it's not about clothing, but it IS Nudge. Read on to find out why...**

**Fan's My Brother: it did sound sorta weird... but for me weird is normal!**

**xSarahXMarieXCullen: I totally feel evil about the cliffhanger. But since I'm evil most of the time, I don't feel **_**too **_**bad. Here's the update, get readin'!**

**princessofodd: I like your name too! That's like, a lot of cool names! anyway, couldn't you see Iggy doing this? and yes, even though as fictional mutant bird kid's go, I prefer Iggy, Fang definitally is a shmexy bird boy. (I love that word! It sounds so cool!)**

**: Um, I really don't know what to say to this. Thanks for reviewing? I tried to make the characters as realistic as possible, but I can see your point. Max would totally never do this, but still, it was fun to write! But I'll try, to make it better in future chapters. Even though I can totally see Nudge and Angel going for it, and Iggy doing what he did. I'm still an amateur writer, so don't be so harsh! I hope chapter three is better for you :]**

**Ah! If you guys keep reviewing, I may not be able to reply to them all! But keep reviewing. Seriously. Here it is! the long awaited (um, like a day) CHAPTER THREE! BUH BUH BUMMMMM!**

_Previously on "Death By Camera"..._

"_No! It's just that since Hawaii-" I was cut off by a high pitched, blood curling scream._

"_MAAAAAAXXXXXXX!!!!"_

I whirled around, poised to fight. Running towards me, was the one, the only, Nudge.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" I asked, doing a three-sixty for possible Erasers/Flyboys/M-Geeks. Or all of them. Yikes, that would suck.

"Max! That was amazing! I feel so pretty! Like the whole world is my backdrop! And the world isn't looking at me because I am an illegal freak, but because I look pretty!" She did a little turn, and I breathed a sigh of relief. She did look great.

She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with a purple tank top that showed off her coffee wings. Her hair had been washed and straightened in layers, showing off the natural look of her face. It wasn't robot bad guys she was going to be fighting off, it was human teenage boys.

"Yeah, you do look great. I just thought you were fighting for your life or something." I panted, feeling relieved. Fang stepped out of the shadows, his face as impassive as if we hadn't just had a totally awkward conversation.

"Well I went through all the stages, you know, hair, makeup wardrobe. Then I got the pictures taken, and boy did they take a lot! They took like, four hundred! So now I'm going to wait here, and then when everybody's done, we'll all go get them done together! Just like John said! Oh, by the way, can we buy this outfit when we get out? The lady said it came from American Eagle!" I shrugged. The same mousy woman walked up, and called for the next person.

I looked at Fang. Fang looked at me. We were having one of our "Eye Wars". It was when we didn't even have to speak to convey our point. We were arguing because neither of us wanted to go. I looked at Fang again. He looked at me again. Nudge just looked at her nails.

Fang sighed. "Whatever." He mumbled and followed the lady, who really couldn't care less. A short while later, Angel zoomed up.

"Hi Max! Do I look cute? That's what everybody thought!" She beamed. She was wearing what looked to be a fairy princess dress. Her small frame was covered in pink bows, pink ribbons, and pink frills. Her blonde curls were parted into two pig tails, and her makeup was minimal. I nodded. Total was in her arms, his coat brushed, and his tail wagging.

"Hey Max?" He whispered, not wanting to be overheard "I'm thinking about getting a contracts with PetSmart. They loved me! I could play Lassie!"

"You do look cute." I said, deciding to ignore Total. The lady came yet again, this time for me. "Please, please, _please,_ when Iggy gets out, make sure you know where he is at all times?" The girls nodded, and I followed the Mouse Woman to her station.

It was really nothing more than a swivel chair in front of a mirror, and a shelf stacked with hair supplies.

"Sit." She ordered. I was seriously debating wether to knock her skinny butt to the floor, but decided to obey. Me. Listen to someone _else's_ orders. Absurd, I know. She began massaging something into my hair. "I swear. You kids have rats nests. I have a good mind to shave it all off, and just to save the trouble!" She pulled my chair over to a portable sink, and washed it out. After a long while of pouring some other delectable smelling things into my hair, and commenting on how badly we took care of it, I was pulled back over the the counter. She grabbed a comb and went to work.

"My God! What, did you put yourself through a car wash or something? Your hair is a mess!" She scoffed, ruthlessly yanking on my poor tender scalp.

"You try running for your life, being attacked, having no one to turn to, and then making your hair bouncy and shiny." I growled. She shut up instantly. After _another_ long while of yanking, straightening, curling, teasing, snipping, and poofing, she turned the chair around to face the mirror.

She. Was. An. Artist.

I never knew my hair could be modeled into something like that. My honey brown locks had been pulled up behind my face. Some straightened parts hung down my back, but the part in the part in the clip was, and dare I say it, shiny and curly. The girl in the mirror just stepped out of a Dove commercial.

"Of you go! You can't stand here gawking at yourself all day! The next station is in the left corner. Go on!" I hurried away to the next booth.

The young woman couldn't have been any older than seventeen, and she was gorgeous. She had a thin waist, tall frame, big blue eyes, and large full lips. Large ringlets of unnaturally dark black hair draped across her shoulders. I hated her already.

"You the next bird kid?" She asked curtly, looking me up and down and turning her Botox-ed lips into a smirk.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint." I sneered. With a "Hhmpf!", and flick of her hair, she turned around.

"Sit down so I can see what I can do with your face." I sat grudgingly. She grabbed my face between her hands, non to gently. My curled fists longs to find their way to her nose. She turned my head from side to side. "You have bushy eyebrows. And your nose is long. But I guess you'll do." She grabbed some eyeliner, and went to work.

I hated her. But even I had to admit she had done well. I had never looked so good. She played with a curl.

"There's a reason why they call me the best."

"Well it's a good thing you have one talent." I told her ripely, still looking at myself.

"So that boy that came in here before you," She started, and I froze. Fang was before me. "He looked pretty great huh? I took some extra time on him." She winked a bit at me, enjoying the way color rose instantly to my cheeks.

"Yeah, well, he likes girls with more in her punch than in her jeans." I said abstractedly. Well, I hoped he did. This girl had everything going for her.

"Well! Your just jealous! I slipped my number into his jeans before he left!" She crossed her arms as if that settled the matter. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that's why we're _dating_." I lied to her. She had no comment, and I took my leave. Okay, slight exaggeration, but she needed a reality check. I unfurled my wings as I left, and made sure her eyes were on my back. As I walked by her stand with all her cosmetics on it, I made sure one wing bumped it. It toppled to the ground, powders and glitter going everywhere. I heard her shriek and walked on. Bird girl: 1. Bitch girl: 0

Arriving at the next station, I saw a guy dressed in bright purple skinny jeans.

"Hey I'm Kevin!" He told me shaking my hand. He had more earrings in one ear than what I've ever worn!

"Hi Kevin. I'm Max" I said. I sorta liked him. He put his hands on his hips and looked me over.

"I think you should go with some blue. I was going to put blue on that girl Nudge, but her essence practically screamed purple." He went to go look among the racks off clothes that was his station. "So I heard a little commotion over at Candy's station. Was that you?" His perky voice called from behind rows of clothes.

"Yeah. I figured she needed to be taught a lesson."

"Well I'm glad somebody did it. She was getting on my nerves. Did you know she said that I had to much mascara on today? I mean, who does she think she is?" He came back out, holding an armful of clothes. "What size are you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Double zero jeans I guess. Extra small shirt." He brought out an out fit for me to try on. After changing in the 'dressing room' (which was really just a bunch of curtains around a bench) I stepped out. I was wearing a pair a jean capris, matched with a baby blue V-neck. The shirt had black skull-and-bones print on it, adding a bit of edge. It fit like a glove. A very tight glove, but non the less.

"Oh my God you look amazing!" He gasped. "Oh my! You do have wings! How wonderful to be able to fly away from all your troubles!"

"Well, it seems as though when you have wings, the trouble seems to find you." He laughed.

"I tried making your tall, dark and handsome friend wear that, but he insisted on black." I laughed. He could only be talking about one person.

"You had better skee-daddle! The camera man will be waiting!" Kevin told me. I hurried over to that section of the building.

"You next?" The man asked.

"That's me." I shrugged. He told me that we would start out right there, and then just see where it carried them.

"Okay, arms folded. I want attitude!" I did just that. "Hands on hips!" He commanded, and I did. "More attitude!" I glared at the camera. "Perfect!" Getting into the swing of things, I did general poses for a while. "Okay, let's head over to the stairs!" He said. I posed there, sometimes looking at the camera, sometimes smiling, occasionally looking off into space for the picture. Nudge was right. It felt as though I was center stage! Everything and everyone was there for the purpose of making the picture better. Most of the shots were of my back, my wings spread. A couple of them showed me leaping into the air, my thirteen feet wings spread out in all their glory. I have to admit. It was fun.

"Alright then. Shall we call the rest of your flock, and have the group pictures?" I nodded, and found my way to the waiting area.

"Omg Max! You look so pretty! You always look pretty, but this time like a real girl! I love your outfit! You should be a supermodel!" Iggy nudged her a bit, and she shut up.

"Um, thanks."

"Fang? What's eye candy?" Angel asked, turning to him. He cheeks turned a bright red. Iggy (who was wearing a red tee shirt and khaki cargo pants, with his hair cut so a flop of it was always in his eyes) busted out laughing, followed by Gazzy (wearing a green polo and jeans, with his short hair spiked and gelled up).

"Angel! Don't read my mind!" He shot at her. Turning to me, he mumbled "You look okay." Angel scoffed.

"Don't lie! You just called her a hot babe!" He turned redder and Angel turned to me "You do look pretty though!" Total nodded, although he still couldn't speak.

"Uh, right. Thanks. Let's go do the group shoots!" I said, herding them along. Fang stayed behind with me. "Eye candy huh?" I pushed playfully at him. He shrugged, and I stopped. "By the way, did that girl Candy give you her number? The makeup girl?" I questioned, hands on my hips.

"I threw it away. She kept trying to put fake eyelashes on me." I laughed, all the tension between us gone.

"Ah, there's the merry band of mutants I need!" The camera man smiled. He arranged us all in certain poses. Iggy had Gazzy in a playful headlock, Angel was petting Total, Nudge was smiling at the camera, I was in my usual arms crossed position, and Fang was right beside me, doing the same. We took a few others pictures like this, and then Camera Guy spoke again.

"So, Max, it's Max right? Yeah, your friend Iggy says that you and Fang are a couple." Iggy got two death glares, but obviously couldn't see them, and just smiled deviously. "How about a few pics of holding hands, a kiss or two?" I was about to inform him that we were _not_ a couple when Fang grabbed my hand, and replied "Sure."

Five bird kid's head swiveled to him, mouths gaping.

"Wha-" I sputtered, but Camera Guy had gathered the other members of the flock beside him, so they were out of the picture.

"Smile Max!" He said as he snapped the picture. I smiled. It felt surprisingly good! Fang's hand in mine, with a great outfit on, and all eyes on me. I really couldn't help but smile. I had a hard time convincing myself we weren't a couple. Were we? I looked at Fang, who turned to look at me. A slight grin played on his face for a quarter of a second, then it was gone. But I know I saw it.

Fang leaned in to kiss me, the camera still flashing wildly. His lips were so soft! He squeezed my hand a little harder, and I squeezed back. The camera was going like crazy now, but I hardly registered it.

_Max. Don't get caught up in the moment. You've got to be prepared._

Ugh. The voice was back. I had gone a whole day without it!

_Not a good time. Annoy me later, when I'm not totally enjoying myself_. I halfheartedly thought. Fang pulled away, and squeezed my hands once more. Kissy noises were heard from one or two flock members, but I expertly ignored them. The was a bang, followed by screaming. The younger kids jumped up, and we all automatically went into "fight" mode. The camera behind me flashed, as M-geeks flew around the building. Just. Freaking. Perfect.

**ah! I hate it! roar! Fax isn't one of my strong points, but oh well! You know there had to be some action somewhere. I think I will make this 5 chapters, but no more. I have two other stories for other series, and my second MR story: **_**What Not To Do If Your A Blind Pyro Bird Kid**_**. It hasn't been getting very much love like this one. Go read it! Chapter four of this one is coming within the week! Just been swamped with school work, so may not be as quick. Now a quick word from our sponsers, the R&R company of reviews:**

**You know you want to review,**

**because if you don't the author will be blue**

**On her story, she wants some feedback,**

**please wonderful reviewers, pick up the slack!**

**She loves to see the reviews zooming all the time,**

**Just review, so I can end the rythm!**


	4. Of Flyboys and Injuries

**Heyy! I love you all! For every review I get, I give you each a virtual cookie! Yay! But, I will not update until I get 25 reviews, so only 9 more, I know you can do it! Little messages for my reviewers:**

**xSarahxMariexCullen: I'm updating now! I promise! And I'm thinking about using this to do a whole new story based off of this one.**

**Kelsey Goode: Wow. Are you psychic or something? You got most of it right! Did the outline for the story leak out on the internet?**

**Fang's My Brother: Glad you approve :] And thanks for being one of the few to review each chapter**

**Tic Tak: Yes, Fang does enjoy freaking people out, but if I looked like part of the shadows, and could move that quietly, I so would too. No, actually, I would run around to the batman theme :] Da na na na na na na NA BAT-FANG! BAT-FANG!**

**Those are the only reviews I got so far for chapter three! Review review review. I cannot stretch how important it is! Anyway, as pointed out by one reviewer, I did make these characters slightly OOC, but you seem to like it anyway. And you can't say I don't update often, because this story has been written and posted within a week. Also, I'm making a new story, so watch out for my name popping up somewhere. Alright, that's a long author's not. So, here I go!**

Does it kill these evil millionaires to try to attack us when we aren't having the time of our lives? Well apparently, some people just have no other thoughts besides world domination. These were the thoughts running through my mind as the robot killers moved closer. Chanting as one, almost like humming, they called out to us.

"Surrender now." It sounded like hundreds of electronic insects, buzzing so much it gave me a headache. People were running and screaming everywhere, flooding the exit and screaming. Once a M-geek was in my reach I went for the head, grabbing the base of the neck and pulling. Electrical wires came apart in my hand, and it dropped to the ground, silent.

I looked over at Angel. She was mind controlling one of them, and beating the crap out of another. That's my girl. out of the corner of my eye I saw Nudge take down one after another, and Fang backing her up. Total was biting the heels when he could, but he was a lot more fragile than us bird kids.

"Get on the ground!" I heard Iggy scream from behind me. The people that weren't already cowering there did, and so did we. When Iggy screamed something like that, it was better to act first, question later. I took out a couple more of them when I heard the camera flashing.

"Not a good time!" I yelled at the camera man, while ripping the wires out of an M-Geek. The cameras stopped for a while, but started back up again. Looking around, I saw Candy, the rude makeup girl, running up to an M-Geek. Holding up a can of what looked like pepper spray, she yelled.

"Take that!" She squirted the spray where the eyes were supposed to be, but it didn't quite give the reaction she was hoping for. Instead, it turned to her, whirring like mad, and charged.

Growling in frustration, I ran over to it. Again, grabbing the head and pulling, I watched as the M-Geek dropped to the floor. She looked at me in a mix of awe and horror.

"Get out!" I yelled. She hurried to obey. Bird girl: 2, Bitch girl:0.

I heard gunshots, and whirled around. Police were streaming in the building. I sighed. They were just going to complicate things! A plan formed in my mind, and I ran to the stairs. Reaching the top step, I leaped up onto the railing. I unfolded my wings, and jumped, screaming.

"Hey! Heeeey! Right Here! Right here!" I got the attention of the M-Geeks, and most of the flock too. The fact that the top two floors had been knocked out, making for a 60 foot ceiling, was making this a lot easier.

_Angel, help get everybody else out. Tell Iggy and Gazzy to get the hairspray, and anything else they can use for explosives. Once everyone is out, get the flock and fly up here with me. _I mentally instructed. Down three stories, I saw Angel nod.

_Got your plan Max!_ She thought, running to the police, and talking to them.

_**How do you know they'll listen to a seven year old in a pink dress?**_The voice asked.

_If it comes to that, Angel will just mind control them_. I told it. There must have been a hundred mechanical bodies lying on the ground, but we had barely taken down a quarter of them. Quite a few of them had flown up to fight me in the air. I was only happy to oblige.

Aiming a kick at the base of one of the M-Geek's head, I felt a burning pain in my right wing. Dropping down a few feet, I watched as blood fell down to the first floor. I gasped for breath. It was getting harder to stay up in the air. But hey, they don't call me the Incredible, Invincible Maximum Ride for nothing. I gritted my teeth, and pushed upwards to kick some metal. Several M-Geeks later, I heard a voice in my head.

_Okay Max. I got the police to get everybody out. What was the next part you needed me to do? _Angel called out.

_Tell Iggy to make a bomb. I know he is hiding supplies somewhere, and there are plenty of flammable things around this place. But get the rest of the flock up here first._

_Right. Got it Max!_ Soon four of my flock mates were zooming up beside me. Fang instantly flew to my side.

"Max! Your bleeding!" He shouted over the mechanical whirring. I just nodded. That wasn't the most important thing right now. Even though the pain was getting worse, and I was starting to get woozy.

"When Iggy flies up, break a skylight, and we'll get out through the roof." I gasped at him. A moment later, Iggy was gliding up to us. Fang smashed through the skylight, sending glass raindrops showering on the M-Geeks (who couldn't quite figure out what was going on) and the others zoomed through. Little black dots began appearing in the corner of my eyes, and I felt as if I was weighed down by a hundred extra pounds. Hands pulled me through the hole, and there was tremendous heat beneath me, and a sonic boom. The black dots were swimming in my line of vision now, and my whole body felt numb. There was all sorts of noise. Someone was calling my name, sirens, explosions, and a constant ringing in my ears. I ignored it all, and let myself collapse into a blanket of numb, empty darkness.

**Oh yes, I do feel evil. I know I will get all sorts of reviews for how I need to update :P Oh well. As I am writing this, I have 19 reviews! Just 6 more, and then I'll give you the next chapter! Check out my other story, called **_**"Iggy is a chicken"**_** which is just a random one shot on an argument the Flock has (includes flying potatoes). And my other called **_**"Angel the Cannibal"**_**. That one really can't be explained. Thank you to all my reviewers, keep it up! The next chapter is the last in this story! I will be sad when it ends :'( Tata for now!**

**~MK~**


	5. of Darkness and Revenge

**Sigh. This is the last chapter. Unless, I get lots of reviews. Then I might, MIGHT make it longer. I would need lots of help coming up with a new plot. But anyways, a word to the chapter four reviewers (so far)**

**Evilhunterperson: I get what you mean about Max giving in. It **_**is**_** set after the 5****th**** book, MAX, though, so it shouldn't be too bad. As for the décor of the building, I have it all set up in my mind. Although, if I were to write it down, it would be pages and pages of boring things like color schemes and the print of the carpets. All you really need to know, is that there is sort of like a lobby, then you go through doors to one giant room, and the staircase is really just for a prop. Other than that, I'm leaving the details up to the reader. And I totally get what your saying about tunnel vision. That is exactly how I would explain it. In the past year, I have fainted seven times, and that always happened just before. We went to the doctors, to see if something was wrong, but the dr. just said it could be lack of oxygen, not enough iron in the system, not enough nutrients being eaten, or just that I was staring at a computer screen to long, and my eyes couldn't adjust to the light properly. But I hope that when Max passed out, it didn't seem too cliché like you mentioned. Because everything about Max, is anything but cliché.**

**Anne: I know! I am evil! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! evil evil! but yes, I am updating now, so that should make up for it.**

**Tic-Tak: No. Bat-Fang will not rescue Max. He will let her die, because he cares nothing for her, and hates her even. (I hope you realize I'm being sarcastic. Because showing emotion in text is so hard!) And besides, who doesn't want to see Bat-Fang again? Nobody. because he is the second most amazing bird-boy ever. I must say, Iggy comes first.**

**Kelsey Goode: Don't worry. Cameraman action is coming up :)**

**So. Here is the next (and possibly last) chapter. REMEMBER: If I get enough reviews, and come up with a suitable plot, I may continue. Or if I can't find the right words for the ending, which is highly possible. Also, the feeling of being the center of attention that Max feels is slightly OOC, and I realize that. I was simply portraying my experiences through her as a character. As a writer, I am totally allowed to do that :] So. THE STORY MUST GO ON!!! wait! I almost forgot, to ****Evilhunterperson**** I am using your idea for Fang's POV. Why you ask? Because it's a good one. Alright, I know it sounds a bit dark and emo and depressing in the beginning, but it's **_**Fang**_** we're talking about here. He isn't exactly Queen powerpuffgirl of the butterfly daisy unicorns now is he? Having said that, n**_**ow**_** I think we can start the story. Wow. Long Authors Note much?**

::Fang POV::

She closed her eyes, and I wondered if it would be for the last time. She was so brave, and always has been. There was no flock without Max. There was no life without Max. I turned her limp body over and looked at her wing. Blood seeped over my hands, and I could see the brown/red stained feathers. The place where the wing met her skin was deeply cut. She might never be able to fly again.

Something strange was happening in my toes. It crawled, no, flooded up my legs, until my entire body was covered in it. My heart twisted, beating fast. When the feeling was everywhere, I realized what it was. I had never felt anger so great before. I felt physically hot, nearly burning up. That strange, white hot hatred pushed forth one thought from the mist of my mind. I was going to kill whoever did it.

"Fang! We have to get off the roof! The whole building could collapse!" I heard Iggy scream in my ear. There was noise everywhere. Every space available was filled with emergency trucks, crying people, or the fire that was tearing up the building. With Iggy's help, we picked up Max, and began flying to the ground. It all seemed surreal. It couldn't be happening. Max was stronger than any of us. She can't be gone.

Out of the hundreds of people watching the firefighters try to control Iggy's handiwork, one person broke off and started running toward us. Dr. Martinez ran up to Max, who I was still holding, and started crying. Nudge yelled for an ambulance, and as Max was whisked away from me, I prayed to whatever God there was that she would grace the skies once more.

:: Max POV::

_**Maximum. Max? You need to wake up now. They think you're dead.**_ The voice told me. I was still numb, and the only thing connecting me to my body was the voice and a constant beeping.

_I don't want to wake up. I like it here. I'm the only one._ I told it. It was nice wherever I was. Almost like the isolation tank I had been in. But warmer, and safer. I didn't feel any pain here, and since there was no light, I didn't have any reason to see anything that would scare me. All that existed was safe, warm, soft darkness.

_**Your flock needs you.**_ What was he talking about? What flock? A burning began to consume my mind. Memories floated to the surface, of my family, of our lives. Of Fang.

_** They're waiting for you to come back to them. They need you.**_ What it said made sense. Now that I could remember them, I recalled that I was the leader. I owed it to them.

_How? How do I get back?_

_**Grab hold of a memory. Think about it, and nothing else.**_ I sorted through my memories, trying to find one of complete happiness. In my mind, I saw Fang and I. The camera was flashing, Iggy and Gazzy were laughing at us, but we ignored them, and kissed anyway. I thought about it completely, as the beeping grew louder. Slowly, other noises found their way to my senses. Someone was shuffling around, several people were crying, and there was that ever-constant beeping. Even though they felt like lead, I tried opening my eyes.

There was white. White walls, white ceiling, white blankets. At first I thought I was back at the school, until I heard the beeping that turned out to be an EKG that was measuring my heart rate. The flock and my mom were seated around the room, and I realized I was in a hospital. Angel's head snapped up.

"Max?" The others looked to me too. Angel ran up and grabbed my hand "Max! Max your awake!" My family crowded around me. Nudge was sobbing so much she could barely put together a sentence. Wow. That's a first.

"Nudge, there's no reason to cry." I told her, patting her arm "I'm fine now."

" I'm n-not...cry-crying bec-be-cause your hurt... it's cause-cause you're okay!" She bawled. Mom was doing the same.

"Maximum! How dare you do that! You could have died! When they made me leave, I nearly climbed those stairs right after you! You could have died!" She repeated.

"Just an occupational hazard." I laughed nervously. What had happened again? Staircases? What? After hugs from Iggy and Gazzy (who was wiping away the corners of his eyes while loudly proclaiming he wasn't crying) Fang came over to me.

"You-You looked dead." He whispered. He looked worried, as if I might still die.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There were M-Geeks. You were kissing Fang, and they attacked. We got everybody out, and then Fang broke the window and got us out. I blew it up. They're all gone." Iggy told me. It all came hurling back to me, with a physical force that took my breath away. I tried moving, to see how much my wing hurt. I gasped in pain, and Fang moved closer, the worry in his eyes all the more visible.

"Can I talk to Fang privately for a while? While you guys go get a nurse? I'm parched." I told them. Mom, realizing my need for privacy, hurried out, taking Angel, Gaz, and Nudge with her. Iggy looked doubtful though.

"You know, Angel will know what you say no matter what. And the I'll make her tell me." Fang pushed him out the door.

"I forgot you guys." I blurted out. Fang sat on the edge of the bed, looking confused.

"What are you talking about Max?"

"When I was unconscious. The voice told me you thought I was dead. It took a while to become conscious again, because I had forgotten my flock." Tears snuck into my eyes. Fang just watched me.

"So, what does that mean?"

"I don't know. I just thought I should tell you, that the memory I held on to to bring me back was one of us. When you kissed me. I figured it was the best moment in my life." It was getting awkward. I don't to well with mushy stuff. I mean come on, save it for a Hallmark card.

"Wait, one of the ones when you flew off, leaving me alone?" Fang asked, pretending to be confused.

"If I could punch you right now I would." I told him. At least he was trying to make this a little less awkward. "No, the last time you did. You know, before we set fire to a building, got attacked, and fought for our lives." Fang smirked. It was the equivalent of a laugh, so hey, it was good enough.

"It seems that every time we kiss, something bad seems to happen." Fang said, watching me intently, as if memorizing my every line.

"I still think it's worth it." I said, looking away. The door opened, and the rest of my family and the nurse walked in. Fang leapt off the bed, as if he had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

::Fang POV::

Her words bounced through my head, echoing and multiplying. _I still think it's worth it_. The nurse checked her IV, and handed her some water. After she asked Max some questions about the pain, Dr. Martinez turned to her expectantly.

"So… her wing. Will it be okay?" We all looked at the nurse, waiting. I could hear my heart in my ears, my hands trembled, and my breath stopped. It seemed like forever before she spoke. _Whatever happens, _I thought to myself, _Mr. Chu and his M-Geeks are in for a surprise._

**Ahahahahahahahahaha! I am evil! Muwhahahahahahahahahaha! I have decided to continue! So this will not be the last chapter! Yay! But I will post when I have 30 reviews! So, in order to find our if Max will fly or not... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Until then, just read some of my other stories. My latest, **_**"THE FLOCK CAN'T EAT CHICKEN!"**_** used to be called **_**"Angel the Cannibal"**_** but I changed it. Please please please review! Love you all!**

**~MK~**


	6. AN! and of old people

**Hello! I'm sorry to you people who thought this was a real chapter... well I thought you needed an update. I WILL BE CONTINUEING THIS STORY!!! I am just a little stuck. So I've enlisted in the help of Evilhunterperson! She is going to help me with the story.**

**Kelsey Goode: Glad you think so. I'm terrible at writing romance (since I don't personally believe in love...but I guess Max and Fang do) but I'm glad it wasn't too sappy**

**Evilhunterperson: Why am I writing this if I am going to PM you later anyway?**

**Fang's My Brother: Well that was short,but a review non the less**

**123-Cat-Cat-321- More fax luvage! it makes me happy :D**

**amongthewinged: I LIKE THIS NAME TOO! I need to start a list :P ahhhh, but you know I don't do sappy! Or you should, because I don't. I feel so evil! haha, it feels good!**

**READ MY OTHER STORIES!!! please? they need love. Especially my new ones, **_**"THE FLOCK CAN'T EAT CHICKEN"**_** and **_**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_**. I really don't know why I have all the capitals. Grabs attention I guess. Well, you should read them. Since I can't have a chapter of AN, I will give you a mini story:**

It had been 70 years since the flock had saved the world. Now they were living in a retirement home.

"I WANNA WATCH WHEEL OF FORTUNE!!!" Gazzy yelled. He was running around waving a hockey puck in the air, but nobody paid attention to him. He was crazy anyway.

"Did you know that when I was born, they put bird DNA in me?" Nudge asked nobody in particular. She used to talk a lot, but now that's all she said.

"Yes, yes, we know." Fang said, paying no attention. In his old age, his beautiful black hair had disappeared, so now his head was bald and shiny. He and Angel were playing Go Fish. When she was younger, it would have been pointless, because she could read minds, but Angel had lost that power, and now she could only get local radio stations in her head.

"KETCHUP IN MY POWDER WIG!" Iggy yelled. He often yelled random things at random moments. The flock was used to it by now. Not only was he blind, but now he was nearly deaf too.

"Mhmmm Ig." Max said half heartedly. She was almost asleep. Then she realized she had to use the bathroom. Using her Hover-round motorized wheelchair, she wheeled herself to the bathroom. While trying to use the bathroom, she fell in the toilet. She was too tired to call for help, so she fell asleep, halfway in the toilet, where she was forgotten for the night.

Back in the living room, Gazzy was swinging the hockey stick around like a baton. He hit himself in the head, and fell down unconscious, but nobody noticed or cared.

"Did you know that when I was born, they put bird DNA in me?" Nudge asked again.

"Go fish." Angel said. Suddenly, she began rocking and swaying in her chair. She was listening to music, and didn't want to play any more, so Fang declared himself winner.

"I am the champion of all things fishy!" He called in triumph.

"THE TREE BIT MY SPLEEN! MERMAIDS UNITE!" Iggy screamed.

"Did you know that when I was born, they put bird DNA in me?"

"SHUT UP NUDGE!" Fang screamed. Out of nowhere, a ninja/warlock/pimp appeared.

"I command you to rub my feet, and I will let you live!" He called to Fang. Fang looked at him closely. He wasn't very attractive, so Fang didn't want to. If he was attractive, Fang would have said yes. He was usually into the ninja/warlock/pimp type.

"No way." He said. The ninja/warlock/pimp walked up to him.

"Because you refused, I will give you one more chance to live. If you come away to Funafuti with me, and become my bride, I won't kill you." Fang shrugged.

"Sure, why not." There was a poof and they were gone. The only ones left in the home was Angel, who was still bobbing around to her old person music, Nudge, who had finally fallen asleep, Gazzy, who was still unconscious on the floor, and was now not breathing, and Iggy, who yelled...

"DON'T ABUSE FLAPJACKS! IT'S MY GUMMY BEAR YOU LICKING COW NAMED BATMAN!" And Max, who could be heard snoring in the bathroom.

**Um, yeah! Sorry, I'm just really bored! Ummmmm, I have a quick question:**

**•If you take a waffle, and pour pancake batter into the squares, does it make a paffle? or a wafcake? I really need an answer to this. And even though it is three o' clock in the morning, I am going to test this theory. Usually I would tell you to review, but this story I really don't care about. Unless you are reviewing on the paffle/wafcake issue. Then it is totally nessacary.**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**Luv forever (not 'and ever' because that is just to big of a commitment)**

**~NP. Or MK. I don't even know what I'm calling myself now~**


	7. of Pain and Bubble Guns

**Mwuhahahahahahahahaha**_**coughcoughCOUGHWHEEZ!**_** eh. I've been sick. Although that means it is a great time to write, it also means that I have no other means of entertainment for like, 8 hours. So I have been bored, and that means this may seem a bit, um, lets call it interesting. Not nearly as random as my "flock as old people" thing, but I will express my random questions through the dialog. Because that's what writers do. **

**CrazyNellie: You were on a kind of crack. **_**wordcrack**_**. So impossibly random, and strangely weird, it fries up your brain cells and zaps your judgement just like the real kind! lol. That idea about randomness is good. Maybe not going back and forth, but adding a bit more humor to it. hmmmmmm....**

**Evilhunterperson: Yup. Wafcake definitly won. I asked my mom to drive me to IHOP, and I asked the people the same question. Seriously, while I was sick. It shows how bored I am. Anyway, I learned that most waffles are made of something **_**slightly **_**different from pancakes, but tastes just as good made with pancake batter. And it would be very difficult cooking the wafcake, because the waf part inside would crisp up before the outside cake part would cook. Sigh. You can't make a good wafcake these days.**

**Azzara: Well think about it. Forever is a long time. **_**Forever and Ever**_** is longer. It's a very long term commitment.**

**Me: I'm not even going there. I really don't care you called the chapter stupid (because it was, and was meant to be) but the fact you didn't bother reading the part that said THIS IS NOT THE END kinda depresses me. **

**Kelsey Goode: Weird and funny is what I aim for :]**

**Ivyflightislistening: Yup. Wafcake is the winner**

**Fuzzylogic: Yup, at least when they are old farts. Because I can totally predict the future for mutant bird kids ;)**

**Thats it for this chapter :] I have just a few more things to say... In here will be the mention of Death Defying Connor. He totally belongs to Evilhunterperson, whose story you should totally check out, because it's seriously hilarious. Also, a quick question... **_**If you could find a car that could travel at the speed of light, what happens if you turn on your headlights?**_** I know, I stole it from "**_**Midnighters"**_** by Scott Westerfeld (which is totally and completely amazing). But it didn't answer the question, and now I have to find out. Review me your answers! Or PM. Whatever. **

**Okay, time for the story!**

_**Last time on "Death by Camera"...**_

"_So… her wing. Will it be okay?" We all looked at the nurse, waiting. I could hear my heart in my ears, my hands trembled, and my breath stopped. It seemed like forever before she spoke. Whatever happens, I thought to myself, Mr. Chu and his M-Geeks are in for a surprise._

::Fang POV::

The nurse looked at me, almost sympathetic. Almost.

"Well, I'm not an expert on, _er, _hybrids, but it's my best guess it will be a few months until she can get a couple feet off the ground." _That meant a week or to at most_ I thought in my head. I saw Angel silently nod. The nurse went on "But if my colleges and I could do a few test..." We all jumped as we heard Max physically growl. My own fury was building inside me. It was enough being in this insane house of horror, with needles, white-coated doctors, needles, X-rays and needles, but the fact that after all this, they wanted to _test_. Well, no testing was going on with the flock unless I was six feet under, with not a breath in my body.

_We're right behind you. _I heard a small voice bravely state in my mind. I looked down at Angel, who smiled up to me.

"I think it would be best if we had a moment alone." Dr. Mom said, clearly noticing our tensed muscles and glaring faces. The twisted-murderer-in-training slowly backed out of the door, but none of us relaxed. Gazzy turned to Max.

"They wouldn't dare take you. Not with us around!" He beamed at her, puffing out his chest by her side. She smiled a bit, and took his hand.

"Yeah! If they like, try to sneak in, and take you, we'll keep watch! Like, if they had to dress in black and sneak around, to be super quiet. Well not as quiet as Fang, because he practically invented quiet, but think if they did! We could like, take watches and stuff! There's tons of metal stuff around here, so I could mind-throw it at them! Then, Iggy could take watch. The whole room is pretty much white, so that he could see them. We should each be armed with a bubble blower! Iggy, do you think you can make some kind of liquid explosive? We could fire it at the doctor/ninjas, and then we could escape! We could build a tree house in the woods, and live there, and then when your wing is healed-"

"Nudge." Dr. Martinez used a weird cross of a gentle voice, and a stern one. It must be a mom thing. Nudge shut up. "What I'm wondering is why they don't do something other than clean it. The wing is a limb, so it must be just like stitching it back to the skin."

We all shuddered. And then Iggy spoke.

"Because before they come near any of us with any type of sewing equipment, we would tear their faces of with our fingernails, rip off their limbs, and smack them senseless with it." We all nodded.

"Just knowing that they're putting chemicals in me that don't belong makes me want to do that anyway." Max added, sounding drowsy. In fact, we all were. It was barely an hour before everyone but Dr. Mom, Iggy and I were up.

"That idea Nudge had doesn't seem so bad." She whispered to us.

"Bubble guns? Yeah, that was a good idea! Maybe we could also get some cotton candy Tasers, and fend them of that way." I really couldn't help if growing up with Max had made me sarcastic.

"No Fang, I mean keeping watch. Any sane doctor would kill to get their hands on one of you."

"Sane?" Iggy scoffed "They would have to be _in_sane. Six pissed off mutants with awesome skills and reflexes against a couple of doctors and a bored security guard. If we're taking bets, I'm putting my money on the flock." He had a point. Well, he was Iggy, of course he had a point.

"Yes, but I'm sure the younger kids would feel safer knowing someone was watching out for them. Not to mention Max gets a good sleep." I shrugged.

"I'll take first watch." I said. Iggy groaned.

"At the mention of Max, he turns into a love sick puppy. Your so lucky I can't read minds like Angel. Because then you would be sooooo exposed." I don't think he realized there was a fist flying near him until I had made contact. "Ooowwww. Jerk." He mumbled. I settled down for my hospital watch.

**::Max POV::**

It still hurt like holy heck every time I moved, and my shoulder was stiffer than cardboard, but I was at least away from all the buzzing, whining, blankness of the schoo- I mean, hospital. I grabbed for another cookie, and nearly swallowed it whole. I had been bedridden for nearly a week, and it was driving me crazy. The flock and I got a room in a hotel with the Maxcard, and while they were out playing tourist, I was stuck here, alone, with nothings but basic cable as company.

"On other news, it appears that a boy by the name of Death Defying Connor has been sucked into a sushi bar, bounced of the stomach of a sumo wrestler, and impaled with knives. He died earlier this afternoon in the hospital, with his last words being 'Stupid cooticatcher.'" I lheard while listening to the TV, and I laughed out loud. What a hilarious way to go. I turned it up. "On other news, seven models for Stronghold Models, are on the run again. These aren't just any fashionable pretty faces though. They are the 2% bird kids we've been hearing so much about, and how they are trying to save the earth from pollution." I chocked on my cookie, sending crumbs everywhere. Were we being stalked? Why did anybody care if we didn't settled down! I turned the volume up even more, nearly blowing the speakers on the TV.

"...Maximum Ride and her crew of five other hybrids Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Captain Terror, and Angelica, and their talking flying dog Toto, have been reported as out of the hospital. Max was admitted after her near death experience with flying, unknown machines. After they blew up most of the building, the children and Max's mother Valencia Martinez went to the hospital. On lighter news, a new kind of acid has been invented that can be put in bubbles to be used as a gun..."

There. Was. No. Way. We were like, famous or something. I dashed to the phone, until a bullet of pain screamed up my shoulder. Bright reds and yellows flashed in my vision, and I sat down on the floor until it passed.

_Oh yeah. _I thought _I'm an invalid_.

_**Yes. But not totally worthless**_. The voice chimed in.

_Well thanks. It's good to know the voice in your head thinks your special! _ I sarcastically said.

_**Behind your sarcasm you're worried you won't be able to fly.**_

___Can you not invade my mind? I don't mean to kick you out or anything, but... wait, yes I do. GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _The voice stayed silent as I picked up the hotel phone and called Mom.

"Well of course!" She said after I had filled her in "You blew up a building while there were cameras going off. You didn't expect to keep it a secret did you?"

"Well, no, but I'm so used to running for my life, and keeping secrets, that the fact my flock and I are on the world news is just weird."

"Maximum, you are a flying teenager. I hate to be the one to tell you, but your life is pretty much defined as, weird." It's really not a good feeling when you don't have a good comeback for your mother.

**Eh. Just a filler chapter. There is more coming up, promise! I'm really just not in the mood to write right now. I'd rather concentrate on feeling crappy. Not that hard when you have tendonitis of the throat. Ugh. Anyway, as always, check out my other stories, because I feel very review deprived! Love always...**

**~NP~**


	8. Of Evil Nudge and Promises

**I swear I fell out of bed when I looked at my reviews. I got 10 reviews in a few hours for 1 chapter! Yay! If I wasn't so totally tired, I would be dancing. I know chapter 6 was lacking, so here is a new chapter in the same week! Yay! I haven't been on as much, because I'm back to school, so there's that, plus I have been writing other things, so yeah. As someone pointed out, there really **_**is**_** no point to the headlights question. I have just been wondering all week :/**

**On with the story! Thank you all for reviewing!**

**::Max POV::**

"Are you serious?" Nudge screamed when I told the flock about the news report.

"Yeah! I heard them talk about that company, and all of our names. Except for Gazzy was Captain Terror, Angel was Angelica, and Total was Toto." I explained as they all crowded around my bed. I heard Total muttering from the kitchenette. Fang leapt up and grabbed his laptop. Mom was on a plane headed to go check with some colleagues about possible threats for the flock. We would have gone, but I'm still wounded.

"So, now everybody knows who we are?" Iggy asked, cocking his head to one side in confusion.

"I think we kind of made it obvi-, obva-" Angel grasped for the right word.

"Obvious?" Gazzy offered.

"Yes! Obvious! Don't you think we made it obvious when we went? I kinda expected that to happen!"

"Oh please don't tell me you mutated another gift! You can't know the future too!" I moaned.

"No no, I get what Angel means! Going to a photo shoot and expecting to stay out of the spotlight is kinda pointless." Nudge offered. Iggy shrugged, and went to make lunch. I looked over at Fang.

"Checking your ever growing blog of fangirls and mutant supporters?" I called out.

"Nope." At that, Gazzy pretended to faint. Fang spoke again "Hey, come look." We all huddled around his screen (with quite a bit of groans of pain from me), and looked at what he was showing.

"Um, what am I looking at?" Iggy asked, facing the wrong way.

"It's a news report. Can you turn it up?" Nudge asked.

"On other news, seven models for Stronghold Models, are on the run again. These aren't just any fashionable pretty faces though. They are the 2% bird kids we've been hearing so much about, and how they are trying to save the earth from pollution." The made up woman at the desk said. Some pictures of us with our wings spread and smiling were shown, then there was one of Fang and I kissing, and then one of the blown up building in ruins.

"So what do we do now?" Angel asked after the clip had finished. Of course, everyone turned to me. I'm the leader. I'm also the _wounded_ leader. Fang must have seen the look of desperation in my eyes, because he spoke up.

"First Max is going to heal. It should only take another few days at most." I said a silent thank you to him, and he nodded. The rest of the flock didn't need to know that I might never fly right again.

"You might never fly again?!" Angel gasped. Crap. A flood of questions poured down on me.

"What do you mean? What's the use of having wings if you can't fly?"

"Why didn't you tell me? You treat me like a little kid! I'm as old as you are and can handle the information!"

"Will only one wing work now? Will you fly around in circles? Can they add a new wing on? Will they amputate your other wing? Will you leave the flock! I would come with you Max! I promise..."

"Why did you try to hide that? I can read minds! I was going to find out anyway..." I tried to concentrate on one voice at a time, but their voices echoed until they were the only thing trapped in my mind.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" I yelled, finally snapping. It was silent for a long moment. I never yelled at my flock, unless it was how to decapitate an enemy.

"We're worried Max." Gazzy finally said. The others nodded and I sighed. They really were, and I could tell. It was just so much stress.

"First of all, Angel, I swear, if you enter my mind one more time, I will take Celeste away and put her somewhere far, far away. Second, yes. The doctors said I might not fly again, but what do they know? I'm sure as long as I slowly begin flying again, I will be going super speed in no time." That was partially the truth, so Angel couldn't call me out on it. Iggy shrugged.

"Alright. Just promise not to keep secrets from us. We're a whole flock. Not just you and Fang." It hurt to realize he was right.

"Okay Iggy. No more secrets. We promise." I said, just as there was a knock on the door.

"It's the camera man." Angel announced, a bit confused. I had to search my memory for a moment before I remembered him. By then, Nudge was already opening the door.

"Hi! Who are you? Are you a telemarketer? If you are, I don't think we're interested. Unless it's clothes. Or toys, or anything purple. I might be getting to big for toys, don't you think so? I mean, I'm already 11. But I've been told I look older. How old do I look to you? I wish I could go to the driving place and get my license already. Because sometimes my wings get tired, and I just was to ride in the car without having to steal it. Do you ever feel like that? I mean, we usually return them, sometimes several states away, but still. I'd want a black car, with purple and pink and blue polka dots. And orange stripes. I like oranges. They are all citrus-y. I used to think Hannah Montana's name was Miley Citrus. Wouldn't that be funny? But that was before, when I liked her. Now she just seems annoying. I mean, she barely has a good voice. I think I have a good voice. I want to try out for American Idol someday, but since I'm not a legal citizen, I might not be able to. Did you know Paula Abdul was once a singer? I mean, she's old now! I really wish that Adam had won on American Idol, but he's gonna get a record deal anyway because he's so good. So it's kinda okay that Kris got it. I mean, he's not too bad, but Adam still should have one. Or that girl. What was her name? Alexis Grace? She was awesome. Why did they ever let her go? I missed that episode. I think we were being attacked or something. Oh well. Do you know-"

"Nudge!" Iggy snapped, hands over ears.

"What do you want?" I asked the man, who was looking slighted nauseated at Nudge's flow of words. He turned to me.

"Um, can I come in?" I thought for a moment. There was a good chance that this was nothing and I was over-reacting, but I still didn't like the look of him.

_**Go with your intuition**_ The Voice told me.

_So you're saying this guy's bad news?_ I questioned. I waited a moment. No answer.

_Max? He's clear. Not an evil thought in his head. But he really needs to talk to us._ Angel informed me. He was standing there, fidgeting, binder in hand.

"Fine." I opened the door, and he took a seat on one of the couches surrounding a large coffee table.

"Um, hello flock. My name is Peter Hinkley. If you remember, I was the camera guy at your photo shoot?" We nodded, lounging in various places around the living room part of the suite. He continued. "Well, usually I give the papers to the company whose paying me, and they give it to your organization, but seeing how you blew up my bosses building, and that lady you came with is gone, I have to give you these." He handed me the binder, and I opened it.

Pictures, undeveloped film, computer disks, and thumb drives were all inside. Some of the pictures were of the flock and I, standing around, goofing off, or just smiling at the camera. Quite a few were of us holding hands, and a couple were of us kissing. I quickly skipped those ones when I saw Fang looking over my shoulder. I still saw the look of utter bliss in his eyes in the photo, and how caring and sweet he looked. Wow. I'm turning into quite the fangirl myself. Ooops.

_That's okay. You don't even want to know what's going on in his head. For that matter, neither do I_ Angel groaned in my head. My cheeks grew hot, but I ignored her.

"That it?" Fang asked. Suddenly, I noticed Hinkley getting nervous. He was playing with his fingers, and sweating a bit. He never made eye contact with any of us. I didn't need to be a mind reader to see he was hiding something.

"There were more. Of us fighting." Iggy suddenly remembered. I recalled the small man had been flashing away with his camera while we kicked M-Geek butt.

"Yeah? What did you do to those? Those are technically our property too, aren't they?" Gazzy asked, stepping closer to him. Peter Hinkley took a step back, obviously fretting now. I made the sign for surround to the flock, and we soon had him surrounded, making it impossible for him to get back to the door.

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about! I ran the minute the fighting began.

"That's not true. I clearly remember wanting to knock you unconscious because of the distraction." Fang said slowly and dangerously. We began getting closer, closing in on him.

"I read minds, remember? I can _obviously_ tell when your lying. I just don't know all the details." Even Angel looked a bit frightening.

Suddenly, Nudge stepped forward. She walked slowly, coming closer to him until she was looking deep into his frantic eyes.

"Listen buddy," Her normally excited voice that spilled words over each other in haste to get out of her mouth had changed. This was a voice I never heard before. It was filled with power, and she wore a careless smirk on her suddenly icy cold face. The dangerous calm of her voice made her all the more frightening. _I_ was even a bit scared, and I've known her all her life. She continued, glaring her dark eyes. "I've been running for my life for two years. I have mutant capabilities incredibly strong, that are yet to be discovered. Right now, I'm feeling it's a good time to get out all of the suppressed rage I've been feeling. Right in the next room is a can opener. I can do very creative things with a can opener. Very creative, _very painful_ things. I suggest telling the truth." Nobody spoke for a moment. Who was this animal and what has she done to Nudge?

"OKAY! Okay! I swear! I don't want to get involved! I needed to money! I sold the pictures!" He sobbed, tears literally flying from his eyes. Nudge stepped back into the circle we had created. Whatever mental dam he had been building, came rushing down when he said that last part. Angel could finally read that part of his mind.

"YOU SOLD THEM TO CHU?!?" She yelled. She curled her hands into fist and stuck them on her hips, not unlike what I do when I'm yelling at Iggy. Peter Hinkley cringed.

"I'm sorry! He wanted the fighting pictures, and paid quite a bit! You can have the money of you want!" Sh shook my head.

"That's what the Max Card is for. Besides, I don't want your money." I snarled at him.

"Why would Mr. Chu want pictures of us kicking his robot's as-I mean, butts?" Iggy asked, after a kick from Fang.

"Collage?" Gazzy shrugged. Hanging out with Iggy too much would make him sarcastic. Like having two Iggys. But I could deal with that later.

"All I want from you," I told him, my arms crossed and glaring "Is to find out why he wants those pictures. You don't no do you? Because we could always let Nudge go get the can opener?" He shuddered.

"Never said. So you want me to go up to a dangerous millionaire, with an army of robots, and pry into his personal business?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. Come back here and tell us what you find out. If you try to run from us, I promise you, we will find you." With that, useing my good arm, I pushed him to the door, wanting him out of my sight.

**::Fang's POV (Yay Fang!)::**

After Nudge's startling burst of cruel anger, and that slippery mole of a name Hinkley breaking down, I went into my own little world. As soon as Angel mentioned the name Chu, I had to leave. There was something so dark, burning, and hot inside, I was ready to explode. I slipped out of the room into the one that Gazzy, Iggy and I share. Once safely inside, I took a deep breath. My entire body felt boiling. It might have been a hot flash, I really don't know. My skin itched, my fist longing to pound the treacherous Mr. Chu. My eye begged to see him lying, begging for mercy.

The image of Max being carried away by the ambulance, the M-Geek's mechanical claw, tearing at her wing, zoomed through my mind. Mr. Chu would pay for it. For what he did to Dr. Mom, for Hawaii, and most of all, what he did to Max.

"Hello there? Get me a souvenir while your off in space there will ya?" Suddenly, standing in front of me was Max. I couldn't help it. I jumped a bit.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"I've been standing here for a full minute trying to get your attention!" She rolled her eyes. I noticed she was holding her arm slightly. It reminded me of my promise. I took her good hand and led her to one of the beds to sit down. She seemed a bit surprised, and struggled at first, but I looked in her eyes and spoke.

"Maximum Ride, I promise, I will get revenge on Mr. Chu. He will regret the day he ever heard of the incredible, indestructible, amazing, courageous, Maximum Ride. I will find him, fight him, and win. Max, I promise." She sat still for a moment, her chocolate honey eyes searching mine.

"Um, thanks? Since when do you become all touchy feel-y and stuff? You sound like one of those medieval knights!" She exclaimed.

Way to ruin the moment Max.

**Finally! I updated! Yay! This chapter wasn't my best, but hey, it's done. I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!! I have broken my recordQ I can talk for 46 minutes straight without running out of things to say, or falling on the floor from exhaustion!!! So, that makes me happy. :) Ummmmm, I love you all, but do you know what I also love? I'll give you a hint...**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWSREVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWSREVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**If you guess it, you get the satisfaction of knowing you can state the obvious! So, as I said, review, and I will be happy. lots of love, **

**~NP~**


	9. Of Leaps and Endings

**Yay! I like reviews! And so I'm giving you 2 chapters in 1 week! Yay! But, the next chapter (10 I think?) I will not post until I have 60 reviews! so chop choop! Also, no, Nudge does not have a complex. I just felt she is a bit to 'sugar and spice' in my stories so far. So, on with the show!**

**::Max POV::**

A wise person once said that without pain, you can't appreciate the good times. Or something along those lines. Well, they couldn't have been all that wise, because (surprise surprise) pain hurts. It hurts like holy [insert swearword of your choice. Or, you know, that rhythms with duck].

_Do you mean muck?_ Angel asks in my mind. The picture of innocence. Except when she's killing some robotic monster thing. But other than that totally.

_Yes Angel. I definitely mean muck_. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I love my flock, but sometimes they push me over the edge. Literally. I was standing on the roof of the 80 foot hotel, my flock behind me.

"Are you ready Max?" Gazzy asked me. I was about to reply with a 'no', but Nudge spoke before me.

"You should be able to do this Max! I know you can! You don't look as pale as you have these last through weeks! Plus your wing injury is just scar now! I read this book, and it was really good, and it had this character with these three scars across his face, and he could control fire. His name was like, Soot-toe, or something. It was a really good book! I wish I could control fire! All I can do is magnets and computers. Which is great if we want to re-arrange the magnets, or throw spoons at each other, but other than that I'm just another mutant bird hybrid. I wanted to see the X-men movie! They are mutants too! It might be real, if...ya know... we are too! Maybe Iggy will grow up to look like the Wolverine! That would be funny! When I grow up, I want to be a computer programmer! Or a talk show host! I could go on for hours! Probably not a model anymore, because this whole business has been pretty hectic. It was fun though. maybe I will-"

"Nudge, seriously. I find that comment about Wolverine very offensive. Can we get on with pushing Max off the roof?" Iggy commented, crossing his arms.

My entire flock stood behind me, watching me anxiously. I had been flying around a bit in the lobby, always getting amazed stares from the other guests. My arm didn't hurt half as much as before, and my flock had urged me to try and fly like normal again. So, being the caring mutants they are, they push me off a sky scraper.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go." I breathed. Believe me, standing on the edge of an 80 foot roof, about to jump off, sure wakes you up. I looked back at Fang. His smoldering eyes met mine, his face showing nothing, but his eyes betraying his every pain. "Don't worry. My wing has healed quite a bit. I'll be fine." I spoke to the entire flock, but I meant if for him. I got a small nod before he turned away, not wanting to see. Once more, I took a breath, closed my eyes, and jumped.

**::Fang POV::**

"Don't worry. My wing has healed quite a bit. I'll be fine." Thats what she meant. What she meant, was "Don't freak out Fang. I'm pretty sure I can take this pain. I can pretend to be strong for the flock." I turned away. If she couldn't handle the pressure on her wings, would I have enough time to catch her? I wouldn't think of that. I heard her take a deep breath, and I knew she was about to do it. I whipped around, but she was gone. I dashed to the edge, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel hot on my heels. We all stuck our heads over the edge. There was Max, gaining speed, arms spread wide. All I could see was her chocolate-honey hair streaming in the wind, and the bottom of her sneakers. I opened my mouth to yell her name although I wasn't even sure if it was out of worry for her safety, joy at the fact she was in the air again, or both.

"MAX!"

**::Max POV::**

"MAX!"

There was too much wind in my ears. I couldn't tell who it was. My gut though, told me it was Fang. I sighed inside. He didn't have to worry too much. I had done this before, at least, with healthy wings. But that was one of the great things about flying. You could forget about everything else. And that's exactly what I did.

There was pure air in my face, like some kind of concert where wind was the instrument. My eyes were closed, simply caught up in pure exhilaration. So much, that I forgot a major component.

_WINGS MAX! PULL OUT YOUR WINGS! YOUR GOING TO HIT THE GROUND! _Angel screamed mentally. And yes, that is possible. I cursed myself, trying to spread my wings. Thats when everything went wrong. My wings flapped uselessly around me, and it felt as if I was suddenly plunging down to the ground a whole lot faster. I opened my eyes. the ground wasn't more than 20 feet below me. The concrete sidewalk would be my death. I live through mutation, the 'death' of my father figure, Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, puberty, and a modeling job. And I am going to die on a sidewalk because I didn't pull out my wings soon enough. I was barely aware of the pinching pain in my slightly injured wing.

`_Love you Angel. I love the whole flock. Keep going. Keep everybody going. Fang most of all. _I thought as I closed my eyes, probably for the very last time.

**Im soooooo evil. Thats why you need to get going on those 60 reviews. So hurry hurry!**


	10. of Stalking and Notes

**After I saw it only took a day to get to 60 reviews, I was faced with a problem. How is max gonna survive? Yeah, I was really hoping to be able to wait a while before I had to write this, so I am kinda freaking out. I have a **_**mental**_** plan for this story that changes all the time, but other than that, I'm just going with what I randomly type down and what awesome directions Evilhunterperson gives. So, I hope this chapter is good enough, but even so I'm expecting some kind of flame at my 'non-looking-into-the-near-future-skills'. **

**So, I am taking a poll on my profile (or just review your vote). Should one of the flock get a new power (that saves Max), or will you make me suffer and have to think up a way to save her (which could lead to her loss of limbs)? You can review your vote (and maybe a suggestion?) to weather or not one of the flock should get a new power. I already picked out who it would be, but the whole thing is up to you guys. So this is a filler chapter, and don't forget to vote!**

**::Jeb POV::**

I slumped down on my bed, sighing. I had to tell Max. Her mother had telephoned me, anxious. She had called their hotel room earlier just to check in, but got no answer. So she immediately called, me worried out of her mind. And I was 'coincidently' in the city.

Okay, so what really happened is I've been spying on the flock. When Max's Mom had to leave to talk with her friend John in Hawaii (God knows why she'd want to go _back_) she told me to keep an eye on them. And _some_ people might say I was keeping a bit too close an eye on them, but they needed to be watched. Especially Max. I have a room one floor up from theirs, and can follow them down to the lobby when they leave, but if I get any closer, I'll be discovered. And that would not make Max a happy young bird girl.

She already hates me. I can see it in her eyes. I don't know why though. What had I ever done wrong to the flock? I went to the kitchenette to get a snack, before I got all caught up in emotions. Those kids will be my downfall, I know it. As I rummaged around in the fridge, I began to think.

I do sort of owe it to these kids. If something happened to them, it would be my fault for not watching them, and I would never forgive myself. It was already killing me being so near Max and the flock, and not being able to console her about her injury. She should be in bed healing right now, and even though she thinks she'll heal easy, this might not be the same kind of cut. My phone rang again, interrupting the bite I was taking out of a baloney and cheese sandwich.

"Wewhoa?" I answered.

"Jeb? I have this feeling, and it's really strange, but you have to show yourself to the flock. Make sure their okay. Alright?" It was non other than Max's Mom.

"I've worked hard to stay undercover! Why would I show myself now?" I asked, swallowing my mustardy bite.

"Because I have a feeling! Go check on them!"

"So I'm going to ruin my secret spot on a feeling? Their safely inside their room! I didn't hear them go out!"

"You think that it would be difficult for 6 mutants who have been running for their lives for a long time to sneak past an old guy with social problems?" I had nothing to say to that.

"Im expecting you to check on them as soon as we're off the phone. Goodbye Jeb." The phone clicked off. I grumbled to the door, shoving the rest of my snack in my mouth. Grabbing my room key, and the spare key to the flock's room I had, I slumped to the door. As I walked down the hallway, I got deja vu. The bright lights, and doors on both sides of the plain, white walls reminded me of the School. It was a gifted place of learning, the School was. I was slightly upset at it closing down. The work was scientifically empowering, even if the workers were slightly, how would Max put it? Oh, evil.

I reached the elevator, and pushed the flock's floor number. It wasn't long before I was standing in front of their door. I was hesitating a bit, but you couldn't blame me! What was I going to say to the daughter that hates my guts? 'Oh, well, I've been spying on you because your mother and I don't trust you, and she has this weird maternal thing that says you need help. But now that I see your okay, I'll just be off stalking you guys again.' Yeah, that will work well. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. I heard barking from inside. It almost sounded, well, human. _Total_. Thats right, it must be him.

"Bow wow. Wuff wuff. Yippity yap and all that crap." I heard mumbled from inside. I slide the key card through the slot, and opened the door. I looked down, and there was Total, looking up at me, little black wings proudly jutting out at his sides.

"You! What are you doing here? Max always calls you a traitor. Your Jeb right?" He asks. Ouch. I ignore him, and search the room. All thats in the main room is a couple of chairs, a couch, a small TV in the corner, and a coffee table. It looks almost exactly like my room. I turn to the kitchenette. No mutants there. I sighed. Telling Max's Mom that she was right would suck. I stuck my head in the bathroom. Nobody there. Finally, the bedrooms.

The first is empty. It must be the girl's, because Nudge-sized clothes are spilling out of the tiny drawers provided. The closet has a bunch of stuffed animals, and under the bed is empty. My heart sank. They snuck past me. I near the last room, knowing they're not there. It's the same, except the clothes and toys. There are pipes and wires in the closet, and junk food hidden under one of the three beds.

The bed farthest though, has something on it. I drew closer, seeing it's a note. I snatched it up, and read it quickly.

_"Jeb,_

_We know your there. Think you can hide from a mind reader? Your stupider than you look. Angel couldn't write this, so she had to tell me. She says Max doesn't hate you, she just doesn't trust you. I think she has every right to hate you. I'm not telling Max you're here, because that would make her more stressed. So, go away, because we don't need you. Go stalk some other kids._

_-Fang."_

I ran back to Total, who was lounging on the couch in the living room.

"I could have told you they're not here."

"Where are they?" I asked, blood rushing to my head. The flock was in danger, because of me.

"They're on the roof. They're throwing Max off the top, to see if she can fly." He announced nonchalantly. I stared. Her wing couldn't be healed yet. It would take more time. She wouldn't make it.

"Why didn't you answer Max's Mom's call?"

"Hello? No thumbs. You should think about that next time you mutate an animal." I sighed (what, four times in an hour?) and headed for the door. I had to stop her from jumping.

"You going up? I wanna come too! I can't usually leave the the room, because they're aren't supposed to be dogs, but I'm kinda special right?" He leaped off the couchand ran after me. I was tearing down the hall to the stairs (forget the elevator) the little black Scottie dog panting behind me. After the 16th floor, I realized the elevator was probably a better idea.  
"Man, I am out of shape for five years old." Total grumbled. As we zoomed up the the last floor. Didn't he see Max was going to die? We raced up the final flight of stairs, and burst through the rooftop door. All I saw was Max as she stepped off the side, to her most certain death.

**Okay, since there was already a cliffhanger, and this is a filler chapter, don't get mad for this bad ending. So, vote, because Max's life depends on it! Oh, and Evilhunterperson, I get what you mean, but hey, it motivates people! I put extra detail in this one to make up for it.**

** So there you have it! Oh, and Iggy is totally going to turn into Wolverine from X-men when he grows up. You all know it's true. Review! Love you all!**

** ~NP~  
**


	11. AN and IGGY KIDNAPPED HARRY POTTER!

**I'm such a bad person! I haven't uploaded in ever, but here is one, even if it isn't technically a chapter… Anyway, things have been really stressful on my side of the computer monitor. I won't go into detail, but just know I haven't abandoned this story! So, many of you asked for weird little chapters in between the real ones. And yes, this is a way of stalling the next chapter, because many (most) of you will want to murder me after it. So, here you go, a mini chapter I had in my mind forever. REMINDER: THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!!! Enjoy it anyway :D**

"Wow! Look at that tree! Look at the sky! Look at that lady! Look at that car!" Iggy shouted.

"Yes Iggy, we can all see them." I groaned, barely keeping my patience. Seriously, I was not all that far away from mudering him with a spork and some nail clippers. Dr. Martinez had insisted we take him to an eye doctor, where we discovered Iggy wasn't blind, he just needed these giant round geeky glasses to see.

"Wow! Look at that building! Look at the grass! Look at that dog! Look at that sidewalk Look at that-" Iggy started, but was cut off by Nudge.

"IGGY! SHUT UP!" Nudge told Iggy to be quiet. Haha, ironic much? Iggy marveled at these wonders in his head from then on. We were walking back from the glasses shop, while Iggy was pointing out everything he could see.

Suddenly, something landed on Iggy. I looked up to see him completely covered in black. In fact, he look like Fang. We looked up to see some idiot prankster with a bucket of black hair dye leaning out of a window.

"Haha!" he yelled before taking off into the house. Too bad he didn't count on us having wings. The flock looked at me, eyes full of questions. I nodded.

"Go ahead and kick his butt while I help Iggy." With yelps and cheers, the rest of my flock flew up into the window. I helped Iggy wipe the dye off his face, and soon my flock flew down, laughing.

"Did you see the look in his eyes when you pulled out that baseball at? Ha! Priceless!" Gazzy chuckled.

"You should have heard what he was saying in his head!" Angel giggled.

"I just hope he thinks twice about dumping dye on random strangers! He will probably never look at his lamp the same way again!" Nudge burst. Even Fang looked proud of himself.

"He's still on one piece right guys?" I asked. They nodded.

"Can still fully hear, see, smell, touch and taste everything?" After a bit of hesitation, they nodded.

"Isn't scarred for life?" Fang shrugged.

"No promises." I decided to overlook that, and tried to get Iggy back to Mom's house.

"Okay, this is going to be really cold." Mom warned Iggy. She was about to spray him with the hose to get all the black off. He nodded, and Mom turned the hose one.

"Ah! Ah! Freezing! Ah! Ah!" Iggy yelped. Mom had taken one look at him when we got home, and told him he couldn't come in until he was all washed off. The rest of the flock and I laughed as Iggy squirmed under the cool water.

"Yeah? You think it's so funny?" Mom joked, as she turned the hose on us. I couldn't blame Iggy for squirming. It was freaking _cold_. I rose up into the air, sputtering. Iggy was laughing at me, along with Mom. Fang ran and grabbed the hose from Mom, and flew up into the air with me, spraying everything in sight. Pretty soon, we were all soaked.

"Ugh, I smell like a wet dog." Total complained as we filed into the house, in search of towels. The black had come off of Iggy, except for his hair. He proudly put on his glasses.

"Well, looks like you are going to have to wait until your hair grows out to get it back to blonde." Mom told Iggy, examining it. He shrugged.

"That's okay I guess."

A few days later, the flock was on our way to the movies, when Iggy had to stop and go to the bathroom. We walked to a convenient store, where we left Iggy to use the bathroom.

::Iggy POV::

Just as I was about to leave the restroom, someone walked in. But it wasn't just someone. He looked exactly like me, down to the glasses and hair.

"Ah!" I yelled.

"Ah! Deatheater!" He yelled. What was a deatheater? Oh well, he took out a little black stick, and aimed it at me. He shouted something, and a light came out of the end. I ducked just in time. He must be a magic clone from the school! Before he had time to react, I tackled him, and sat on his chest.

"How dare you imitate the one and only Iggy!" I growled, strange, he didn't show fear.

"What in the name of Merlin's pant is an Iggy?" He asked. I picked him up, and using some handing bomb supply rope, tied him up in the bathroom.

"Playing dumb are we?" I asked, tying the last knot.

"You can't do this! I have to kill Voldemort and win the Triwizard Cup!"

"Yeah, yeah, excuses excuses." I said. With that I left to tell the flock about my clone.

Suddenly, I was ambushed as I tried to leave, by a bushy hair girl and a tall redheaded boy.

"Hurry Harry! We have to go!" The girl said.

"What? I'm not-" I started.

"Harry did you change clothes? When did your eyes go from green to blue?" The boy asked in an English accent.

"No time Ron! Come on!" The girl grabbed Iggy arm, and he was too confused to resist.

Meanwhile, the flock was waiting for Iggy. And they waited, and waited, and waited. None of the other boys wanted to go into the bathroom after him, so they eventually left and lived their lives without Iggy, who (posing as Harry Potter) defeated Voldemort and saved the wizard world. Yahoo.

**Haha, you can tell I'm bored. And I know, why would the characters from Harry Potter be in wherever the flock is? Well because I said so. So, review, even though this isn't a chapter. The next chapter may start sort of cliché, but I promise it's anything but. Suffer through it with me, mkay? Love to you all!**

**~NP**


	12. of deaths and surprises

**OH MY FANG! IT'S AN UPDATE! I know, I really need to get on with the story. I looked over the suggestions, and although many of them brought tears of laughter to my eyes (Gazzy's fart bubble? Haha!) I finally came up with a new idea. It might sound cliché at first, but I promise it's not. Just bear with me through this chapter, okay? Thank you Thank you for all the reviews! They make me happy :D Anyways, here I go!**

**::Fang POV::**

After Jeb burst through the roof door, I flung myself over the edge of the building. So he got my note. I had been leaving one every time we went out, and ripped it up when we came back. You know, just incase he decided to show himself. I banished all thoughts of the cowardly traitor from my mind and concentrated on Max.

I would go faster if I tucked my wings in until the last second, so for a few moments I was free falling. At that moment, I decided, that if Max reached the bottom before I did, I wouldn't pull out my wings. If she dies on that sidewalk, I'm going right there with her.

If only I had super speed, I could reach her. I didn't even pay attention to the wind yanking my eyelids, or tearing at my clothes. Max was right there, about to die. I needed to get to her. Suddenly, below me, was a sight I never expected to see. There was a figure, running towards where Max was going to fall. And right before my eyes, they jumped up, spread brown and white wings (yeah, wings) and caught Max. This person caught a hurtling object falling from 80 stories. The force of it sent them to the ground of course, but they weren't crushed, or smashed to pieces. I fell a little further, then opened my wings to fly down to Max and her savior.

**::Angel POV::**

I have never seen anyone look angrier then Jeb did just as Fang jumped off. Jeb started yelling, and screaming, getting right up in our faces, but then he did something funny. He started to _cry_. I didn't think grown ups were allowed to cry. He rushed to the edge of the building, his tears falling down to the ground below.

I went to tell Fang through my mind what Max had said, and how it was my job to keep Fang going, when I heard his voice in my head.

_She. Dies. Going. Her._ I froze. Fang was going to kill himself if Max couldn't live. I had to stop both of them, somehow. I didn't know how yet, but I was going to stop my flock parents from dying together. I jumped off the building, and began to fly down.

Down below me, I saw somebody moving toward Max. Suddenly, they opened their wings, and caught her! I couldn't help it but to let a whop of happiness, and flew down to Max and the new winged person, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total right behind me.

­­­­­­­

**::Jeb POV::**

I went from panic, to rage, to extreme sorrow, to panic again in less that a minute. I was too late to reach Max. That was obvious. Fang jumped over the edge shortly after I came up. Didn't he see it was useless? My only daughter was going to die. That was the panic part.

Why had they let her just off in the first place? At most, I would have made her try to fly around in the street! What were they thinking? They sent her to her death! When this was over, I was going to kill every one of them. It would be a hundred times worse then the school. I would tear them apart mentally, emotionally, but most of all physically for what they did to my daughter. Had I not spent most of her life protecting her from everything? A little voice in my head said no, that I had ruined her from the time she was born to the time I helped them break out. That I had tortured her, but I ignored that little voice. It was easier to blame the flock for this. That was the rage part.

I could almost see her now. Crumpled little form, lying broken on the sidewalk. I don't know what I would do. There was nobody like Max. Her smile, so much like her mother's. Her eyes too. I remember when she used to trust me, and shake her cage door every time I came in the room. She didn't know I was one of the ones making her feel pain, subjecting her to torture. That was before. But now, she hated me. She would die, knowing her own father as an enemy. That was the sadness part.

From up here, all the people down below looked like ants. The flock cold probably see everybody perfectly, with their enhanced vision. But I could still see one of the ant people spread giant wings and catch Max. I slowly backed up, remembering my phone call with Max's mom.

The reason she had called the flock in the first place was because she had news for them. I already knew, of course, but I had been hoping the flock would find out a different way then this…

I slowly went back into the hotel, once everyone else had flown off the edge. Of course I was relieved that max was going to survive, but this raised an even bigger problem.

**::Max POV::**

My last look at the world was of a gum covered, cracked sidewalk. I was going to die. Plain and simple. I closed my eyes, waiting for death. Suddenly, I felt strong arms pull at me, trying to push me upwards. Before I could open my eyes, or comprehend what was going on, my force drove us down into the sidewalk. That's when I felt the fall. I felt the immense pain of what I could only describe as dying. It didn't last long enough for me to scream, because everything went black. I was dead.

Or so I thought. If I had been conscious, I would have seen someone tangled up on the sidewalk with me. I would have thought it impossible, but it was there. I would have looked into the face of the person that saved me.

I would have seen myself.

**Haha, confusing much? Yeah, it's bad here, but everything will be explained next chapter. If you can offer up a guess of what Max means at the end, or why Jeb is so scared, I will, um, I don't know, owe you one for having good guessing skills? Something. And so, the plot of Death by Camera suddenly changes. And a cliffhanger. Oh, I feel evil. Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Don't forget to review :D Loves to you all…**

**~NP**


	13. of flying spoons and thats about it

**Okay, so I'm going to try to be better about updating, but I'm just so hyped up! I saw a scene of the new Harry Potter movie, and now I'm all excited! But I shouldn't be talking about Harry Potter on a Maximum Ride story should I? No. Anyway, I got just 2 reviews so far for the last chapter. Oh well, it's only been a few days since I posted the last two chapters. Okay, ON WE GOOO!**

_Last time on __"Death By Camera"__…_

_Or so I thought. If I had been conscious, I would have seen someone tangled up on the sidewalk with me. I would have thought it impossible, but it was there. I would have looked into the face of the person that saved me._

_I would have seen myself._

­­­­­­­

**::****Fang POV::**

I rushed to Max, only to find her unconscious. I gathered her up in my arms, checking to see if she really was still alive, and my heart jumping with the adrenaline of the moment. It was obvious her left wrist was broke, and her right arm too. Her left leg too. It wouldn't be too long before she could heal, but a while. She had to get to a hospital. I didn't care if I had to fight off a hundred whitecoats, she needed a doctor now. I glanced at the person who saved her. It was Max, and she was starting to wake up.

I did a double take. Max was here, unconscious, in my arms. The other Max was looking at me in panic, and trying to get up. It doesn't take a genius to figure out something is wrong here. The rest of the flock landed beside me, and all but Angel rushed over to Max. Angel looked unsteady on her feet, and her eyes were half closed. I thought about what Max would do.

She would take control of the situation, and somehow, get everything done.

"Iggy! Take Total and get Max some help! Nudge and Gazzy, see if Angel is okay." The all scurried to do as asked. The other Max (who had to be Max II, right?) had gotten up and was trying to run. I leapt up and chased after her. She went around the hotel corner, and I have to admit, she was fast! Even for the flock. People on the street were giving us strange looks, which soon turned to shock as she opened her wings and shot up into the air.

I spread my wings, and jumped up as well, but by then, she was barely a speck, no bigger than the head of a pin. I forgot, Max has super speed, and so does her clones. I flew back to where the flock was, only to find them gone.

_Angel? Where are you?_ I asked. If a thought could sound pissed, Angel's definitely did.

_Emergency room. Get here NOW! _She demanded. I flew around, looking for signs of the ER. Luckily, it wasn't far away at all. I blew past the demented waiting room of horror, pushing past the nurses with the freaky smiles and syringes full of liquid pain. I checked every room, until I found one with some of my flock. Some doctors were huddled around Max, who was still in the bed. Iggy, Gazzy, and Total were sitting, hands clenched (okay, paws), watching.

"You know, I'll break your neck if you hurt Max." I heard Gazzy call to the doctors, who ignored him. I stole a quick glance at Max. Her face was pale and scratched up. Her arm was bent in a disturbing way, and the whitecoat- um, doctors were stabbing her with needles. I had to look away. They weren't trying to kill her. I had to remember that before I tore one of them to bits.

"Fang. Did you loose Max II?" Iggy asked. I nodded.

"She used super speed. Where are Angel and Nudge?" I asked.

"Angel is hiding out in the bathroom, and she won't leave. She was crying something about how you're a traitor, and want to die. Nudge went to go comfort her." Total explained. They watched me, waiting to see my reaction. She must have heard me say I would die with Max. Until now, I hadn't thought of the effect it had on her. She new I would forget about them for Max. I shook myself out of it. If I could help the others from knowing, it would be better.

_Angel? Come out so we can talk okay? It's just a big misunderstanding. _I thought, hoping it would draw her out. I sure didn't want to go in the girl's bathroom! It was a whole two second before I felt a spoon launched at the back of my head. I spun around. There was a furious Nudge, who threw a bunch of paperclips at me, which I (mostly) dodged.

That was nothing compared to Angel. Think of Chucky, Jason, and The Joker, and match them to a seven year old face. That's pretty much what she looked like.

"Hey! Don't throw that stuff! Go wait out in the waiting room." The doctor (who obviously hadn't seen that Nudge didn't touch the paperclips) ordered. I didn't want to leave Max, but these weren't white coats. They are helping, not hurting. Help, not hurt.

We got out into the waiting room, Nudge and Angel refusing to look at me. There were a few other people in the small, terribly decorated room. We sat on the paisley printed sofas on the corner of the room. There was a TV on the opposite side, blaring the weather channel.

"You would leave us. You would let yourself die, while leaving us behind. You don't care about the flock." Angel stated simply. I walked over to her, and sat beside her. She glared at me the whole time.

"I was in shock. I don't mean it. You know I would never leave the flock. You guys are all I have, and I promise I won't ever think about dying ever again." Angel began crying, tears slowly crawling down her cheeks.

"The last thing Max thought to me, was to keep us going, mostly you. She might still die Fang." Angel sniffed. She looked up at me, and I could clearly see she was terrified. To my absolute horror, I felt something behind my eyes. I couldn't stop it. I had forgotten how embarrassing it is to cry. That got Nudge all teary too. Iggy was holding it back as he passed us all tissues. Gazzy said he had to go to the bathroom, wiping his eyes on the way out.

I was the first to stop crying, and I wiped my eyes and sniffed. I was temporary leader of the flock. I turned to Angel.

"Angel, you need to tell me what happened when you landed, after Max II caught Max." Angel nodded, and took a deep breath.

"This one had almost no thoughts. It was like a barrier, like the one the camera guy had. I couldn't get through. I couldn't control her, like I can do with my mind. All she thought was 'safe for now'. I'm not sure it was Max II. This one just made me dizzy, as if she had a billion thoughts at a time, but I could only hear one." Angel explained. I was trying to think that through, when one of the doctors came in.

"We're going to have to do surgery. Immediately."

**Oooooh! Yeah, this chapter is longer than most. Figured you deserve it for the wait. Just so you know, THIS IS NOT MAX II! Just thought you should know. There is a poll on my profile asking if the camera man should get what he deserves, and if you review your answer, it won't count! But review your thoughts on this chapter anyways! I know this chapter seemed emotionless, considering the circumstances, but this is Fang, and he isn't quite overly emotional. Check out my other story, _"After the world ends"_ and even though it's quite weird and fairly random, it needs reviews too! Review review! And I will be happy! **

**~NP~**


	14. of waiting and snacks

**Eeeeeep! I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible, horrible person who has not updated for months! Gah! I have let you down as a fan fiction writer! I am going to try to update twice today, to make it up! Please, from the bottom of my heart, I'm soooo sorry! Really really truly truly!**

**::Gazzy POV::**

They were going to kill her. I know they were. They were going to kill her and torture her, and all we do is sit here and do nothing. All these doctors were the same! Deep down, they were all white-coats. I could only imagine that it was as bad as it was at the school. I looked over at Iggy.

He was bouncing in his seat, not being able to sit still. His hands were twisting the end of his shirt all up. Nudge was huddled with Angel in her lap, who would let out a sob and a sniffle every once in a while, while Nudge, who hadn't spoken for the past hour, stared blankly at the white walls. Total had fallen asleep long ago, his little wings twitching and a small whine coming from his mouth every once and a while. Even I was pacing a bit, just to keep moving. There was no flock without Max. She had to be okay.

Fang was the worst. He wasn't moving or nothing, but you could tell whatever was going on in his mind was really scary. I think that even though we all love Max, he really loves her. Like the kind we hear about on TV, or in fairy tales. Bet he loves her more then I love bean burrito night. Which is a lot.

I continued pacing, until my legs got tired and I had to sit on one of the ugly chairs in the tiny waiting room. The tired spread from my legs to my belly, to my arms to my head. I was tired all over. My eye lids were too weak to hold themselves up. Iggy got up.

"I'm getting snacks. Be right back." Fang didn't move but Nudge nodded and Angel's belly rumbled. Total let out a snore. I eased myself up, shaking off the tired.

"I'll come too." I yawned, as Iggy and I followed him. We didn't speak as we passed closed door after closed door. Was this the room Max was being tortured? Or this one? I resisted the urge to kick open every door, and concentrated on the snacks.

"You don't have any money." I said. Iggy shrugged.

"We'll get it open." He said. We searched around a bit more in silence. If Max were here, it wouldn't be silent. If Max were here, we wouldn't have to be in this crummy place. If Max was gone, it would always be silent. The world would look like it does now, blank white, boring grey. What would we do without Max?

"Iggy? What do we do if Max doesn't get okay again?" I asked. Just imagining it made me sad. Iggy didn't look at me when he spoke. Although, it really didn't make a difference.

"We get revenge on any and all person that dons a lab coat. But she'll be fine. I'm sure." Hearing Iggy say that somehow made it better. He was Iggy, he always had the answers. If not that, then the line that made it better. If he knew it was going to be okay, then it really must.

"Ah! There it is!" Iggy exclaimed. I looked to where he was pointing. There was the vending machine, looking as easy to break into as Max's closet.

"Wait, how did you see that?!" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"This entire place is white! I can see everything fine here!" He mumbled as he pulled a clip from his sock. In a matter of seconds he had it jammed into the key hole, which guarded the money that people put in to get snacks. He handed me the money, looking left and right to make sure no one was coming.

I helped him insert the already-used money into the slot, as we got a crap load of food to take back. When we arrived, everyone was exactly like they were as we left. Angel looked up and saw the food in our hands. In a matter of seconds Nudge, Angel, and Total were all grabbing at the snacks, and I managed to grab quite a few bags of skittles. Fang didn't grab anything, even when I gave him a bag of pretzels, he turned away.

I heard Angel gasp, and turned to where she was looking. There was Jeb, looking terrible, standing in the entrance to the waiting room.

"Hello. I know you guys probably still hate me, but I have some good news and bad news. Very, bad news."

** Probably the worst chapter I've written so far. The vocabulary, detail, all of it… eh. It was supposed to be as Gazzy would see the world, and I'm not so sure I'll ever do it again. But alas, at least it's a chapter. Even if it is just a filler. Don't forget to review!**

**~Me**


	15. I'm really sorry FOR SALE!

**I'm so sorry! You might totally kill me for this, and never want to ever see my pen name again, but I have to do it. I'm putting up this story for adoption. I don't want it to go unfinished, and I don't want to have to have the burden of it. I have honestly lost all interest for this fic, as I do with most that aren't parodies or one shots. **

**I really want someone with great writing skills and even better persistence to finish writing it. I have some general ideas of where it could go, but it would be yours. I would ask for the sake of no seeing it ruined that it doesn't contain lemon or any of the flock getting pregnant, as that was not the direction I was hoping it would go. I know I'm probably letting down a lot of you, but school is starting again, we're moving (again! Apparently people in my family have an issue about sticking with projects ), and there is just way to much going on to be worried about updating. You can change whatever you want on it, and I'll promise I'll still read it, and review every chapter I can. Great for someone who doesn't know where to start on a fic. **

**PM (Private message for those of you who are to shy to ask, and I know you're out there!) me saying if you want it, and I'll look at the stories you write to see if I think you would turn the story around for the better. Again, I'm really sorry. **

**~Misha Kendall**


	16. Of Waking up and Rebel clones

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUH DUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
****I'm back, and I hope you are happy, because I am! I'm continuing the stories, but thank you to the many of you who offered! It was really hard thinking of giving up my work, but I realized that I have worked hard to make it what it is, and I owe it to you guys to keep it as it is. Or maybe better, but whatever. So, I would like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing, so just imagine my arms sliding out from the computer screen and giving you a great big hug! A VERY special thanks to… tgypwya (Max speaking in rhyme is coming maybe next chapter), WinterSky101, wOnToNgIrL, and Draca Countess. Your private messages and reviews really made a difference of whether or not I would continue the story. Okay, so this is dedicated to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own Cane Arrows, but not Maximum Ride. **

**(Oh, and it's Max POV. You didn't think I'd let her die, did you?!)**

You know that feeling you get, when everything is okay, and the ones you love are near, and you feel truly happy? Well I had to memory of ever feeling that. No, what I felt was pain, yet again. And then confusion, and a little bit of love. Relief no doubt, at the fact I was living. Throwing myself off a building- not a great idea.

The flock was all around me, and I have to say, explaining the feeling I had when I woke up to their dirty faces would be impossible. It was almost as if just seeing them made the pain worthwhile. But then there was Jeb, standing a bit away, like the outsider he is.

"Now might not be the best time, but there's a problem." He said calmly.

"Well, Max just jumped off the roof of a building, was rescued by her own clone, you've been stalking us like the creeper you are, and now we're in a hospital with an ex-white coat. 'There's a problem', well great work Sherlock." Iggy snapped. We all stared it him for a moment surprised, seeing how Iggy usually just made a joke and got over problems the easiest out of all of us.

"Yes, well, a _new_ problem. About the other Max, that saved this Max."

"Yeah, I have to say, I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing myself pop up at random places." I noted. Angel stirred, where she had been lying down next to me. It was late, and she had been asleep the moment she knew I was okay. I could see the Gasman's breath had become slower and steadier as well.

"So that was Max II right?" Fang asked from the chair at the foot of my bed. You have no idea how great it was that my last words to him aren't going to be on the top of a hotel. Jeb shook his head.

"Max II has been terminated. It appears the man you know as Mr. Chu has a new identity. He now goes by the name Cane Arrows. Same man, but new intentions. Because you ruined his last plans, he has set his focus primarily on the flock."

"So? We got away once," Nudge started. _Barely_, I thought to myself. "Can't we do it once more?"

_That's not Fang's idea. _The voice chimed in. I wasn't sure whether to jump for joy or sob that it hadn't been knocked out of my ears when I fell.

_Explanation is key… _I mentally prodded.

_ Fang is going to kill him. When you find him, don't expect to keep him soon, because theirs not going to be much left of 'Cane Arrows'._

Well that was my freaked out/ shocked/ and slightly possessive thought for the day. When I got around to focusing my eyes, I noticed the rest of the flock and Jeb staring at me.

"Uhm, sorry, kinda zoned out. What was that?" I asked.

"Well, Jeb explained how Mr. Chu, uh, Cane Arrows, had decided to be unoriginal and use the same ideas the director used on us." Iggy started.

"And now he made a new Max, although technically I guess it's called ACE now, which stands for Artificial Cybernetic Entity, and it's not quite human-"

"Like Omega. Mostly robotic, and lacking a soul." Jeb added in.

"Jeez, how long was I talking to the voice in my head for?"

"Long enough." Fang shrugged.

"Yeah, and so now it was told to track us down, but instead it saved you. Do you think it might just be trying to be nice to us and then capture us when we least expect it? Because I hope not. I might grow to like it, seeing as it would be you. Well, technically speaking-"

"Yes, thank you Nudge for bringing Max up to speed." Jed interrupted, in that voice that he used back when we were still a family. Yuh know the whole mutants on the run thing. A normal family.

"So why did Angel hear it say 'Safe for now?' when she tried to read her mind?" Fang asked Jeb, who had the look of someone put on the spot without an answer. Rare for him. Even when he had no clue, he was pretty good at bluffing confidence. I suppose that was one of the things I inherited from him. One of the things that wasn't programmed out with all the experiments anyway.

"Well, my best guess is that she's defying orders. She is a Max clone after all.

"So you're saying there's another Max clone? What is this, four already?" Iggy asked.

"And now she's gone rebel and is trying to help us." Fang finished.

**Crap ending but hey, it's a chapter. New updates maybe next week (hopefully). I hope your following the story, because I'm kinda lost myself. I've had to re-read a few chapters. Anyway, thank you to all of you who review. And to those that don't… well thanks anyway for reading. **

**This has been Misha 'Nudge Potter' and on behalf of the many strange characters residing inside my mind, I would like to say thank you, and have a great day!**


	17. Of Driving Lessons and Close Calls

**Auurgh, I'm so behind in school work. Honestly, is it normal to get in trouble for reading in school? Sure, it was algebra, but the teacher should learn to deal. Well, I'm super excited anyway, because I got my first car! (Insert incredibly high pitch squeal, almost to the point of only dogs being able to hear it, with a lot of jumping around and arm waving). Okay, so it's still three years until I can **_**legally**_** drive, but practice never hurt. So, I thought I should put this little mini-chapter in, because Nudge isn't getting much spotlight in this fic. This is in no way connected to the last chapter of Death by Camera, so think of it like a commercial break. **

::Nudge POV::

Next to flying, caffeine, and teacup dogs, driving was my favorite thing. Being in control, and knowing you hold power over the car, was an amazing feeling. I could go so fast, without having a bug attack my face, like with flying. I wasn't doing to bad at driving either.

"Too fast, way to fast Nudge!" Max screeched. I skimmed the brake with my foot, just to make her happy. She was the one with super speed, don't you think she would like how fast we were going?

"What's the point of driving if you can't go fast?" I asked. Max sighed.

"Just, make sure you remember where the brake is."

"Thanks so much Max, for giving me a driving lesson. I think it could really help the flock, because if for some reason, you can't drive, Fang's usually on the laptop, and of course, Iggy's blind."

"I didn't agree, I had no choice." It was true, Fang was off with Gazzy searching for a fast food restaurant, and Iggy couldn't teach me to drive, so I had to get Max. All I had to do was get Angel to mentally, er, suggest to Max to get in the passenger seat. Once she was in, all I had to do was lock the _borrowed_ car doors mentally. At first Max freaked, but once she realized she was stuck, she gave in. I think she saw the sense of it too, me learning to drive, I mean.

I could probably make a really good driver. I really _felt_ the car, it was easy to feel when I should turn, and when to brake. I could even turn on and change the radio without touching it. And of course keep the doors locked mentally. That's when I noticed Max was saying something.

"What? Is something-" I started.

"Cop! We just passed a cop car and I think he's turning around!" Max panicked. I know, Max panicking was strange to me too, but I'm sure flying away in front of a state officer would have caused a scene. So in that instant, I made a split decision.

I had three options to choose from. First, I could casually pull over, have the cop notice neither of us should be driving, the car was stolen, and we weren't human. Second, I could switch seats with Max, since she looks about sixteen, and have her voice help her talk us out of trouble. Third, I could go faster, and end up in a high speed car chase.

As tempting as the third one sounded, I went with the second option. I lunged across the seat, and quickly landed in Max's lap. We were both stunned for a moment, because the car was moving backwards and there was no one in the seat. I think we realized at the same time that when I moved I had kicked the car into reverse, but Max reacted faster.

She jumped into the drivers seat, and reached for the emergency brake, but we already felt the small bump. It wasn't enough to jar me, but we were definitely in trouble.

"What did we hit? Did I hit an animal? Oh my god, what if I hit a person! I'm a murderer!" I wailed. It wasn't until later that I remembered that since we were on a back road to practically nowhere, chances are I didn't hit anything.

I looked back to see a tree, barely touching the back of the car. Max was more concerned about the cop though.

"Where did he go? Did he just keep driving? Seriously Nudge, I think you got a new luck power."

**Haha, this happened to me. Well, actually, we didn't hit a tree, it was a family friend's car. But it all worked okay. If only I had Nudge's awesome technology power, then I could change the radio station without my mother freaking out. Anyway, I'll update later. Ta Ta For Now!**

**~NP**


End file.
